Daughter of an Inuzuka
by violetrose92
Summary: Tenshi Inuzuka is her parents' pride and joy. She inherited the byakugan from her mother, and her father's abilities. One day she is attacked by some strange man with an even stranger but deadly jutsu. For some reason he seems familiar...why is that?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm violetrose92!  
>This is my first posted fanfic, I'm kinda a little nervous, I don't know how some will react to this so please be nice about it!<br>Even though this is a KibaHina pairing, they're not really in here that much. This is more about their daughter, Tenshi.  
>The story might be a little cliche, but, I hope you'll like it. :)<br>You can review and comment if you wish. I don't mind either way :)

Don't own Naruto :) but I like ninjas ^_^

**Daughter of an Inuzuka**

**By violetrose92**

Chap 1

Tenshi opened her eyes. Something had just happened. Something wonderful. Could it be?

She jumped and ran for the village, Hikaru bounding right behind her. They got to the village. Then, Tenshi saw a flash of blue-black Uchiha hair. An unforgettable smile…..

"Rhys!" she exclaimed, running up to her best friend. Rhys whirled. An exuberant cry escaped her lips. "Tenshi!" the two girls embraced, crying and laughing.

"Where on earth did you go?" Tenshi demanded, "You had us all worried!"

"I'm sorry, I was 'swept off my feet' quiet literally." She smiled. A dark haired man walked up and put an arm around her, "And what do you mean by that?" he smirked.

He was older but Tenshi knew who he was, "Kai!" she exclaimed, "You're back too?"

The man smiled, "Yess and I'm not leaving ever again." He smiled at Rhys, "Now I have something to keep me here."

Rhys smiled and lay her head on his shoulder.

Tenshi smiled, "It's great to have both of you back. I'm sure my Kaa-san is happy too. Have you seen her yet?

Rhys nodded and smiled, "She broke down crying and," her violet eyes glinted, "you're Tou-chan looked like he wanted to when he saw both of us later."

Tenshi was shocked, "No way—Tou-chan?"

"What about me?" a friendly voice said. A messy dark brown-haired man came up, a great ninja hound beside him.

Tenshi cried out and hugged the man, "Otou-chan! You're back!"

"Yeah," he mussed her black hair even though she was twelve. "I couldn't leave my girls alone for too long, now can I?"

Tenshi laughed.

"How are you treating Hikaru?" he asked as the big dog came towards him, tail wagging wildly. She barked happily as he knelt down to scratch her ears, "She looks great!" he mussed up Tenshi's hair again, "Good job."

The girl positively beamed.

An older dark haired woman walked up, holding a little brunette girl's hand.

"Tenshi? I thought I heard—" she stopped when she saw him, "Y-you're finally back!" tears started streaming down her cheeks. The man ran to her and swept the woman up into his arms. "Yes, I'm back." He embraced her again "I missed you Hinata."

"Oh Kiba!" she wept, "What happened? It's been over a year. I thought –"

He stopped her, "I'll always come back for you and the girls." He embraced her and the little girl. Tenshi watched happily.

"Hey Tenshi! Get over here kiddo!" he yelled as the girl ran to join.

Rhys and Kai watched, smiling as Sasuke and Sakura smiled behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

****Don't own Naruto.

**Daughter of an Inuzuka**

**By violetrose92**

Chap 2

Inuzka home—dinnertime….

Tenshi sat down at her place beside her father. He had been gone for a year and three months on a mission.

"Otou-san?" Tenshi asked.

"Yeah?" he replied between bites.

"What took you so long?" she went on, "Usually your missions are done pretty quickly." Her eyes sparkled. "What happened this time?"

Kiba grinned at his oldest daughter, "Well, it started out as a normal escort mission."

Hinata cleared the table and began washing the dishes, listening intently.

"Well, we got to our destination relatively easily, but while we were escorting the client back here, we were attacked."

Tenshi's eyes widened.

"We couldn't figure out what it was. All I remember is this blinding flash of fire and a shadow jutsu similar to Shikamaru's, but completely different."

"But even with that problem, it shouldn't have taken so long." Hinata spoke up.

"That's the weird thing. Whatever that jutsu was, it was also some sort of genjutsu too. When I woke up, Akamaru was right beside me. Both of us were covered with dust and extremely hungry. I saw about a quarter of the team we set out with were dead. I asked the date of a nearby village and it was about three months since the attack. We had to bury our dead and that took awhile. When we got back here, it had already been at least a year."

Hinata came and put a hand on his shoulder, "At least you're back with us. That's all that matters."

Kiba smiled and took her hand in his. "I couldn't give up, because, unlike the other guys, I had three beautiful girls that needed me."

Hinata smiled.

Tenshi watched them. _Amazing_, she thought, _they were on the same team for yhears and even though mom liked Naruto-sama for so long, she found that the one person for her had been teasing and protecting her for years! _She thought back to Rhys and Kai and the Sasuke-sama and Sakura-sama. _All of their true loves were right under their nose._ She sighed inwardly and scratched Hikaru's floppy ears, _I'll give Rhys and Kai some space. They are obviously in love with each other. I don't want to disturb them._ Tenshi smiled, _I wish them the best._ She rose from the table "Thanks for the food Kaa-san. I'm going to sleep right now." She kissed her father and Akamaru good night, "Night!" she called and went to her room.

Meanwhile…..

"I have another mission for you, boy." A voice spoke up. A scroll was handed to a young man. He broke the seal and opened it. His ice blue eyes widened when he saw the reward, "It's as good as done."

"Excellent! Do not fail me."

"I won't. When have I ever?" was the young man's cocky reply.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

Chap 3

That night….

A shadow appeared outside Tenshi's window as she laid sleeping, arms around Hikaru's neck. It halted and peered in.

"What in the—!" it softly exclaimed, gawking at Hikaru's massive size. "That's way too big to be an ordinary dog!"

"What is it Gane?" an icy voice said.

"B-boss!" the other stammered as a huge shadow appeared above him.

"Well? What has taken your attention away from the mission?"

Gane cowered, "That dog." He raised a shaking finger. The other looked just as yellow eyes, usually so gentle and sweet, turned vicious. Hikaru stood over Tenshi and growled at them maliciously. She bared her teeth.

The two backed away just as a quiet voice spoke up, "Hikaru? What's the matter?" she sat up. Long black hair flowed around her as she whirled to face the direction that her dog was growling. She gasped as she saw the two shadows looming in her window. The man in charge immediately noticed the pale violet byakugan eyes of the girl in the room. She clutched the great dog's scruff. "W-who are you? What do you want?" she stammered, frightened.

The door slammed open. A dark-haired man came in, another great ninja hound behind him. "Tenshi!" he yelled and saw the two shadows. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he bellowed. As one, Akamaru and Hikaru pounced through the window and tackled the men. Hinata came in, and held Tenshi close to her. "Is everything all right Tenshi? We sensed something and came right over."

The girl was shaking, "Y-yeah."

Kiba hopped out the window and stood between the two dogs, "These two will rip you to shreds unless you tell me what the heck you were doing looking through my kid's window!"

Akamaru and Hikaru both growled for emphasis.

"I-it was a misunderstanding! Sir! I promise!" Gane blubbered.

"Oh really?" Kiba snarled.

The second man remained silent and noted also the Inuzuka markings on it irate man's cheeks. _An Inuzuka and a Hyuga having a child with the byakugan?_ He thought N_ow that's very interesting…._

"Well? What are you going to say?" Kiba demanded.

The leader finally spoke up, "What my idiotic underling here says is the truth. We were just passing by when we noticed the girl's dog. That's all. We had no ill-intent towards your daughter at all."

"That may be true, but, what are you two doing at this time of night? It looks pretty suspicious."

"Our business is our own." The leader spat.

"Why you—!" Kiba was enraged.

A small voice said, "Tou-chan, it's okay. I'm not hurt." Tenshi came and stood by her father, grasping his big hand in her little one.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yup!" she smiled. "I had you and Hikaru and Akamaru to protect me."

Hinata came and put her hands on the twelve year old's shoulders and smiled at Kiba.

His snarl relaxed into a grin, "I can't refuse two pairs of byakugan eyes now can I?"

The two smiled at him.

Akamaru and Hikaru let the two men up.

"As for you two. Don't let me catch you around this place again. Because," he smiled frighteningly, "I won't hold back."

The two trespassers walked away.

"That was close, Katane." Gane said, relieved.

Katane whirled around and held a kunai to Gane's throat, "It's only because you were staring stupidly at that dog!"

Gane gulped.

The other let him go, "You do know who that was, don't you? That was Inuzuka Kiba and his family."

"But how did you…"

The other glared at him, "Do you think that just any peace-loving Hyuga would marry a ferocious Inuzuka? Think you idiot!"

"S-sorry"

"Whatever. Let's just finish this mission and go back."

Gane was silent, _He's in a worse mood than normal._

Katane kept walking. The picture of the family standing together like that stirred him and wouldn't go away.

_Is that what a real family is?_ He mused. _Is that what a father and a mother would be like?_


	4. Chapter 4

As you will find out, I like time skips ^_^ There's a semi-big skip in this one.

Still don't own Naruto….

Chap 4

Four years pass….

Tenshi stood in a light violet dress after the wedding. Rhys and Kai's of course. Rhys had insisted that she be the maid of honor.

"I wouldn't want any other person." She had smiled.

Rhys had looked absolutely radiant that day. Tenshi smiled a little sadly. Rhys had been an older sister to her all of these years and now she was going away. Tenshi rubbed Hikaru's ears _Happily ever after, huh?_ She thought.

The dog licked her master's hand, _Are you sad Tenshi-sama?_

"Yeah," she murmured in reply to the thought "just a little."

"Tenshi!" yelled Rhys. She came jogging up, dressed comfortable now, "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Thinking."

Rhys smiled and stood in front of her, "Inuzuka Tenshi…."

Tenshi blinked her pale violet eyes, "Hai?"

"Just because I'm going away, doesn't mean you're not important." She smiled, "Why do you think I trained you in medical ninjustu?"

Tenshi looked up at her.

"Thos byakugan eyes of yours can see far better than the average shinobi. Your heart is kind and compassionate. You would rather not fight. You are loyal and have never backed down from anything. You're willing to face any danger in order to protect the one you love, right? People around you are calmed by your very presence. You're and excellent mednin."

Tenshi's eyes were wet. Rhys embraced her, "Don't get depressed on me now. Since Kai and I are travelling to a different village, Shea-sama needs you. So don't be sad. We'll come and visit and—"

"Rhys!" Kai called, "Time to get going!"

She hugged her friend, "You'll find someone special too, then _we'll_ be the ones crying."

Tenshi smiled, "Okay. Be safe."

"You too." Rhys replied and went back to Kai.

"I'll make you proud of my Rhys. I promise." Tenshi murmured.

Rate and review if you want :)


	5. Chapter 5

I just realized that the only option is 'review' not 'rate and review'  
>sorry about that. Quizzilla is probably messing with my brain…..<p>

Sadly, violetrose92 doesn't own Naruto…..

Chap 5

A pair of icy blue eyes peered from the bushes at the scene.

"That was close. I almost revealed my position." He murmured and closed his eyes. He hadn't been feeling well at all the past few days.

"Sir?"

"I'm fine. That older woman's envoy isn't the one we're after. Our assignment leaves in a few hours.

Tenshi awoke from her nap to the sound of pounding. It had been three days since Rhys had left. Himeno was at the academy, Hinata had taken her little brother Kito with her to classes and Kiba was on a short mission. So it was just Tenshi and Hiakaru alone in the house. She opened the back door to see Shin, Rhys' old teammate. Tenshi scratched Hikaru's ears, "Shin-ni? What are you doing here?:

The man smiled, "I must be doomed to be Aunt Shion's messenger boy."

Tenshi nodded. She understood. "I'll be right there. Hang on a minute." She locked up and tied her long black hair back. Shin whistled, "Wow, you're even faster than Rhys was! I remember doing this to her noto too long ago." He laughed as they took off at a run.

"What's the situation?" Tenshi asked, not even winded.

"Again a cliché. The ANBU brought in about ten beaten guys just now." He looked at her, "It's not pretty."

Tenshi smiled, "When is caring for wounded people ever?"they got to their destination in under five minutes. Tenshi's home may have been on the edge of town, but, it was always quick to get to the hokage's palace.

"I'm here Shion-sama!" Tenshi exclaimed. The sight was appalling. Tenshi didn't flinch, "Whoever attacked these guys sure is ruthless." She remarked as she set to work on the nearest person.

"I know." Shion-sama gravely replied, "A skilled murderer."

Four grueling hours passed as she and Shion-sama worked. Finally, they were done. Tenshi straightened then collapsed abruptly. Shin was right there. He grinned, "Only Rhys would teach you to push your limits, Tenshi."

"We managed to save all of them." The girl smiled tiredly, "I must say, I have never treated this many people in this condition before."

Shion-sama smiled, "You did a wonderful job. Rhys trained you well."

"She learned from the best." Tenshi smiled.

"You deserve rest. Go on. They are in stable condition."

Tenshi smiled again, "Hai! Shion-sama!"


	6. Chapter 6

Regrettably violetrose92 doesn't own Naruto…

Chap 6

After cleaning up, Tenshi headed to her favorite spot. Hikaru lay down as Tenshi leaned against her dog's side and smiled, "I have never felt such a thrill before!" she exclaimed "I can see why Rhys loves it so much." She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes.

A young man silently crept out of the bushes. His head hurt. BADLY, but, he couldn't stop. Their target was leaving in four days at noon. He squatted beside the cool brook and splashed his face with water. It was the only thing that soothed his pounding headache. He looked up and nearly lost his balance. On the other bank lay a girl and a massive white dog. The man silently made his way towards her, masking his presence quite well. He squatted again near her this time, and neither she nor her dog stirred. He sensed that her chakra was quite low.

_What on earth did she do? _he thought and stood up. It didn't matter to him. Those guys that he had just attacked out of boredom were taken to the village,_ Oh well. I need to regroup with the rest to make final preparations._ He had left as silently as he had come.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" called a little voice. Tenshi awoke as a little black-haired boy came running through the brush.

"I found you! I found you!" he exclaimed, running into his big sister's arms. Tenshi smiled and picked him up, "You did. Did you?"

Kito giggled as another little body shot through the shrubs.

"Tenshi-ne!" she too exclaimed and ran into Tenshi's arms as well.

Tenshi laughed, "What's all the fuss about?"

"Tou-chan and Kaa-san are looking for you." Himeno said, "They want you to come back."

"Shoot!" the older girl exclaimed, "How late is it?"

"Kaa-san was making dinner." Was the prompt answer.

"Wow, I really must've slept. Laa right you two, onto Hikaru's back. We need to get home."

"YAY!" the two little ones exclaimed as the four set off back to the house.

Hi! Sorry about the small chapters, but, that's the way the story is written in my notebook. There is a teensy bit of KibaHina in this chapter. But, like I mentioned, this story is more about their daughter. Hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Sorry about the small chapters, but, that's the way the story is written in my notebook. There is a teensy bit of KibaHina in this chapter. But, like I mentioned, this story is more about their daughter. This is one of the shortest chapters...sorry about that. Hope you like it!

Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto….

Chap 7

Hinata looked anxiously out the window. It was getting late.

Kiba spoke up from the table, "Worried about Tenshi?"

Hinata smiled shyly. That was one thing that didn't change about her, "Yes." Was her quiet answer.

Kiba smiled, "Don't worry about her. This is Tenshi we're talking about" he got up and gently pulled his wife into his arms, "She probably exhausted hers energy by helping the Hokage and fell asleep somewhere. That kid is something else." He laughed. "She's fine."

Even though Tenshi knew this area like the back of her hand, her eyes still darted all over the great meadow. Something just didn't feel right. Her eyes went to her brother and sister, sweetly oblivious of the danger that she felt. Hikaru seemed to sense it as well and crowded very close to Tenshi.

_I can't scare Himeno or Kito._ She thought, _Byakugan!_ She silently commanded. The tell-tale veins appeared around her as she surveyed her surroundings. _THERE!_

"Himeno! Kito!" she cried and tackled them off Hikaru's back, shielding them from the projectiles. Explosions shook the ground around them. Kito started whimpering. Tenshi kissed his little forehead, comforting him.

"You found us." A sigh. "Now I have to kill you." A cool, cruel voice said.

Review if you want :)


	8. Chapter 8

I must say, this is one of my favorite chapters. I'm not good at battle scenes, but, I really like how Tenshi takes care of her siblings and sacrifices…..oops! Can't tell ya ;)  
>Anyway, I hope that this battle isn't a total failure….as always, please be nice! Also, the jutsu that I use in this one is something I came up with. I don't know if there is such a kind, but I think it's kinda cool.<p>

I don't own Naruto…..

Chap 8

Tenshi whirled around, eyes frantically sweeping the entire area, trying to find their attacker. She didn't see anyone.

"Nee-chan. I'm scared. What's gonna happen?" came Himeno's little voice. Tenshi returned her look to the two younger children. Kito was sobbing and Himeno looked like she wanted to.

_Calm down Tenshi._ She told herself, _You need to protect them._ She opened her eyes and smiled gently at them. "Don't cry now, it's all right."

Kito sniffed.

"I won't let anything happen to you guys." She murmured, rubbing their heads and kissing their teary faces.

She sensed another attack and dodged it, still holding her siblings close to her. A rock stabbed through her thigh. She didn't cry out.

"Are you done protecting them? Why do you even try? You're all going to die anyway." A man landed not too far away from the Inuzuka siblings.

Himeno's and Kito's eyes grew wide, Tenshi bent over to whisper, "Don't listen to him. I need you to listen to me."

Both nodded their heads.

"When I let you go, I need you to run back as fast as you can and tell Otou-chan and Okaa-san where I am. Can you do that for me?"

"B-but—" Himeno started.

"C'mon, don't you trust your onee-san? I'll be fine, don't worry, okay?" she smiled.

"Okay." Himeno said.

"Good girl." Tenshi ruffled her little sister's hair, "Take good care of Kito. I'm counting on you Himeno."

The little girl nodded and took Kito's hand.

Tenshi reached into her pack and pulled out five shuriken with paper bombs attached to them.

"Why aren't you moving?" the murderer taunted, walking towards them.

Tenshi ignored him. "When I throw these, run as fast as you can to Hikaru. Ready? GO!" she hurled the deadly weapons with all of her strength. They exploded in a cloud of dust. Himeno took off towards the hound and leaped onto Hikaru's back. _Run Hikaru! RUN!_ Tenshi thought to her dog as the great animal took off.

_ Why is she stalling?_ Ryuu saw the blood staining her gray knee length shorts. She seemed to be saying something to the two children. Before he knew it, here were five rigged shuriken flying at him. He dodged them but, was blinded by the dust. He saw a white body take off at high speed and the girl watching them depart. He scoffed, _Stupid_. Quicker than a blink, he was behind the girl, seizing her long black hair in order to yank her off the ground and put a kunai to her throat all in one swift, undetectable, not to mention, deadly, movement. She was a small girl, so restricting her wasn't too difficult. "I have you trapped now." He said, "You can't go anywhere."

"Not exactly." She said and hooked her leg around his knee and twisted out of his grasp. She landed in a crouch on her bad leg. She flinched. Ryuu was stunned as she looked at him straight in his icy blue eyes. _This is no ordinary girl. _He thought. **No one** escaped his grasp, partially due to his paralysis jutsu, but this small girl…..

He recovered. _I'll have to use __**IT**__. Usually, I don't resort to this at the beginning of a battle, but that look in her eyes tells me that she won't go down easily._ He thought and made a rapid chin of signs, "Flaming Hold jutsu!" he shouted as fiery black cords shot from his fingertips. They wrapped the girl tightly against a tree. She struggled only for the fiery cords to tighten. Ryuu walked towards her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to lok up at him, "Before I kill you, tell me this: Why did you protect those two children and send them back on your only partner?"

Tenshi looked up into his eyes. They were as icy blue as his hair was fiery red. His eyes were emotionless. Hard. Cruel. _Murdereous_. He was relatively young, probably not even twenty yet, but his eyes were so hard that they sent shivers down her spine. Ryuu was getting impatient, "Well? Aren't you going to answer me?" the chain tightened, scorching her skin. She still looke at him, but, her eyes were not full of hatred, but kindness. It unnerved him.

"Before I answer that let me say something. If you kill me, what will you gain? I was just walking by and you attacked me. I never heard a word about anything, nor was I looking for anyone. I was just on my way home like any other girl would be." She continued. Ryuu's eyes remained emotionless. Tenshi went on, "As for your question, I protected those two because they're my precious family."

Something flashed in his eyes, only to disappear. Instantly, a kunai appeared at her throat. Ryuu bent down, his lips close to her ear. "And why would you do something stupid like that? What did they ever do for you? If you hadn't taken the time to make sure they were safe, you wouldn't be in this position." A bead of blood formed on her white neck. "I could kill you right now."

Tenshi replied serenely, "Family bonds are strange. I guess any kinds of bonds are. When you care about someone, you can do almost anything in order to protect them.

Ryuu was becoming more and more confused. He removed the kunai from her neck and put its point underneath her eye, "Like I said, I could kill you now without remorse." He lightly dragged it down to her chin. "But I won't—_this _time." With that, he knocked her unconscious and left.

If you want, you can review ^_^  
>See? I changed the sentence structure around<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 9

Tenshi woke to see her father's concerned face above her. She felt his familiar arms around her.

"Tou-chan?"

His face visibly relaxed.

"Are you all right?"

She smiled, "Yup! Fit as ever!"

Kiba rolled his eyes disbelievingly and grinned, "Sure you are" he said "Then that cut and all of these scorch marks are what kunoichi wear these days?"

Tenshi smiled as her father lifted her up, "When we get home, we're going to have a long talk." Kiba said.

Ryuu watched from the shadows. '_Tou-chan'_?he thought. The man carrying the girl was obviously an Inuzuka, why did his daughter look like a Hyuga? He had seen her byakugan when she used it. _Could that be—? _He thought as he tailed them. Sure enough, there was that same house he remembered from four years ago. _Then that girl I just fought was the same girl from that night?_ He thought, but when he saw the older woman with the same Hyuga features, he almost confirmed it. "Hmph."

Himeno and Kito ran to their big sister. She smiled and gingerly knelt to embrace them, "It's okay. I'm fine."

Himeno sniffed, "But, you're hurt!"

Tenshi smiled again, "It's nothing to be worried about. Remember? I'm a mednin and we can handle things like this no sweat." Both children looked up at her, "Okay?"

Hikaru whined and licked her hand, Tenshi grabbed the big head and kissed the wet black nose, "You did well Hikaru. Good girl." She murmured.

The big wolf-dog's tail wagged.

After dinner, Tenshi hobbled back to her room. Kiba was silent. Hinata's quiet voice broke through his thoughts, "What is it Kiba?"

"Those burn marks on Tenshi. I've seen them before."

"Really?" she gasped, "Where?"

"That one mission about four years ago. Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Well the guys who died in that envoy had similar marks on the, although not as interwoven as Tenshi's." he sighed, "It's the same jutsu. I'm almost certain of it." He clenched his fist on the table, "I can't believe that I would have to deal with him again! And to attack a girl like Tenshi…." His whole body shook with fury. Hinata walked over to him and gently touched his arm. It still shook. "Kiba." Was her gently word. The shaking subsided.

"The only thing that matters is that she's safe." She knelt beside him.

"But my own kid! I couldn't protect her!"

Hinata smiled. "I understand, Kiba. You're frustrated and disgusted with yourself. You want to protect the ones' you love and when you can't, you get angry."

Kiba looked into the gentle eyes of his classmate, teammate, and now wife.

"Don't try to deny it. I've known you too long." She laughed. "Remember that first time when our team first took the Chunin exam? How I started coughing up blood from my battle with my cousin?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"When Kabuto-san touched me, you were about to ready to kill him." She smiled nonchalantly.

"I should've too, then he wouldn't have caused us so much trouble." He pouted.

She took his face into her hands, "You have an overpowering sense of protectiveness. It's one of the many things that I love about you, Kiba, but, since you couldn't protect Tenshi, you're about ready to boil over. You _didn't know, _Kiba, so don't beat yourself up about it."

"But—"

Hinata silenced him with a finger, "Not another word out of you." Her pale eyes danced. Kiba relaxed and held her, murmuring into her hair, "Thanks Hinata."

Again, review if you wish :)


	10. Chapter 10

Wow…..10 chap in one night…..

Don't own Naruto….

Chap 10

It was a muggy night. Tenshi sprawled out on her bed, long black hair braided loosely over her bare shoulder. Her wounds stung terribly. She grimaced. Hikaru whined from the foot of the girl's bed. Tenshi sat up and bent to rub her ears.

"It's okay Hikaru. I'm just a little sore."

Neither sensed the shadow outside Tenshi's window. It watched her laugh as Hikaru's pink tongue licked her.

"Stop it Hikaru!"

The shadow saw the fiery chain-like scares around her body. She was scantily dressed in a thin, no-backed, lo-cut nightdress that barely fell past her knees.

_How can she smile after all that pain?_ Ryuu thought as the angry red marks glared at him from her back. He closed his eyes as his headache came back. He turned to leave. Why couldn't he kill her?

Done! Sorry, this one is super short too…..


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Naruto…..

Chap 11

Five days pass….

Tenshi, now completely healed, walked behind her mother's class, holding Himeno's hand. Shion-sama ahd give her the day off, "Just because I felt like it." She had said. Hinata was at the head of the group, Kito on her hip. Tenshi smiled. She loved her Kaa-san. She always had found it strange how someone as calm and sweet as her Kaa-san, could find someone as wild and ferocious as her Tou-chan and have a family.

_Bonds really are strange things._ She smiled as a little girl came up and shyly offered the older girl a small flower bouquet. Tenshi knelt and let her put it in her long black braid. "Thank you Ami-chan. It's beautiful!" the little girl giggled and scampered off to join the rest of the class.

Later that day…..

Tenshi walked alon now on a roughly beaten path, a basket full of flowers on her arm. She had gathered them for her Kaa-san's class to look at. _They're going to love them!_ She thought as she cheerfully walked along. Suddenly, her foot hit something. Tenshi bent to examine it and swallowed. Hard. A bloodied katana.

"W-what?" she dropped her basket and ran ahead. "There! And There!" she said, finding weapons and bodies everywhere.

_There must've been a fight._ She thought, and bit her lip. The teen activated her byakugan. No sign of life. Anywhere. A moan. Tenshi whirled and took off towards the sound. A man was slumped against a tree at the end of the path, with a bloody gash in his side. Tenshi knelt beside him and touched his shoulder, "Sir? Are you all right?"

Jerks. They had left him to die. They didn't care. No one ever had. His side hurt badly. He flinched and let out a small moan. At least he had enough chakra to survive.

"But not for long though." He grumbled.

Running footsteps.

_Who is that?_ He thought as he felt more than saw someone kneel beside him. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, a gentle voice, "Sir, are you all right?"

This chakra felt familiar.

He forced his eyes open. The icy blue met the gentle lavender. His vision was partially obscured due to the blood from his head wound, but, he saw a long dark braid loosely hanging on her shoulder. Her eyes were unforgettable. The chakra unmistakable.

"You." He said, fully conscious now. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw weapons and dead bodies….."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ryuu bellowed, suddenly angry. Instinctively, he began making the hand signs for his Flaming Hold jutsu.

"STOP!" Tenshi cried, grabbing his wrists, "You'll die! Do you want that?" she separated them with a cry as the fire burned her.

Ryuu was breathing hard, "DO YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH! LET GO OF ME!" he shook her hands off and shoved her to the dust, pinning her with his arm. He pointed a kunai at her chest, "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" he raised his kunai and was about to plunge it into her heart when he collapsed on top of her.

Tenshi was scared. She remembered this man as soon as she saw his eyes. The look in them now was so hateful. Cold. Frightening. _The eyes of a seasoned murderer. _Though he was weakened, his grip was strong. He held her down by her shoulder. She knew she couldn't escape. He raised his kunai and Tenshi briefly remembered the last time she felt this utter terror. Four years ago, when she saw the two shadows in her window. That time her father had rescued her, but now? She was alone.

_I'm sorry._ She thought closing her eyes, waiting for the plunge.

But,

A ray of hope.

_But,_ instead of a sickening thud in her heart, Tenshi felt something heavy fall on her. She cautiously opened her eyes. The man's head lay near her neck, his soft breath causing her to shudder. She felt the rest of his body on her as well. He collapsed! And in such an awkward position! Tenshi's chest heaved and she blushed, "This would be embarrassing if it wasn't so serious." She muttered, but, still, she couldn't move without risking more bleeding or pain to the assassin. She was trapped.

Review if you so dare ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Naruto…

Chap 12

Ryuu grinned in satisfaction. She was scared now, he could see the terror in her eyes. He raised the kunai, but suddenly his strength left him and he blacked out.

A few seconds later he came to. He had fainted on something soft. He opened his eyes and saw a pale—shoulder?

_What?_ He thought and felt something breathing beneath him. _A body?_ _Wait…..the girl?_

He pushed himself up, still very weak. He found his face centimeters above the girl, who was blushing brightly. Even if he was the hardened criminal who had killed thousands and had nearly added her to the ever growing list, this situation was more than a little awkward for him.

His neck warmed as he rolled himself off of her. She got up and went to him instantly.

"I told you to stay away!" Ryuu yelled at her

"Sir, I'm a mednin." Was her quiet answer as she knelt beside him, her cheeks still retaining the red blush from the incident, "I can't ignore someone who needs m help. Even they just tried to kill me. Will you let me help you?"

Ryuu didn't say anything. _Couldn't _say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes then." She bent and gently put his arm around her neck. "I need t get you to a better place. My river isn't too far away and it's relatively clean and open there. Can you make it?"

"Yes." He replied, keenly aware that his injured side was touching her.

"Good." She said and off they went.

They arrived at the little glen. Tenshi gently lay him down.

"Let me clean up that blood first." She said and took out a white cloth from the pouch at her waist. Quickly, she rushed over to the water and moistened it. She knelt beside him and, with a practiced gentleness, she pushed his bangs away from the wound, carefully dabbing it.

After wrapping his head, Tenshi rapidly undid his shirt to look at his side.

"It's pretty deep, but I'm pretty sure I can fix it up." Again, she took that cloth and washed the blood away.

"Now, I'm going to disinfect it. This'll hurt a bit, but I'll numb it as best as I can. Can you sit up? Even a little?"

Ryuu snapped out of his reverie, "Yeah." He replied pushing himself onto his elbows. Tenshi was right there to assist him.

"Thank you." She smiled, "This should make things a whole lot easier. Now, relax." She instructed and puther hand near his wound, channeling her chakra into it. With the other hand, the mednin gently applied some antibiotic ointment. Ryuu didn't feel a thing. "Now I just have to wrap it." She announced and took a sterile cloth and began wrapping it around him.

"Why are you helping me?" he demanded, looking down at her, "I tried to kill you twice. Why are you dressing my wounds?"

"Because I told you." She looked back up at him and smiled, "I can't turn a blind eye to someone who needs my help."

Ryuu's heart stirred in an indescribable way. _This girl…_ he thought then asked, "What is your name?"

"Tenshi." She replied, turning her eyes back to her work. She finished and tightened the bandage. She wiped her forehead, "There! Good as new! But, you're still a little weak from blood loss. I need to take you back home with me."

"But _why_?" Ryuu replied, more passionately than he had ever answered anyone, "When I recover, I could kill you and your family while you sleep. I'm a wanted criminal. All of those bodies and bloodied weapons? Thos were the work of _my_ men." He continued.

_Wait. Why was he telling her this?_

Tenshi was silent for a moment then said, "I know. I know you're a criminal and I'm very much aware of the risks of taking an S-ranked criminal into my home, but, my Kaa-san would agree with me. You're a human being who needs help first and a wanted criminal who has killed thousands second. At the moment, my house is the safest place to be. My Tou-chan is out on a mission and my Kaa-san will be joining him tomorrow."

"Then you really don't want me there." He said darkly, glaring at her. Tenshi didn't flinch.

"If anybody else finds you, you'll be tried and executed as a murderer immediately. You can't run with those wounds nor fight with that side." She looked straight into his icy gaze, "I'm trying to help you. My shisou and even our Hokage would do the same thing."

Ryuu couldn't look away from her sincere gaze. He could see her trembling and knew she was frightened but was going to help him anyway.

"_I can't resist two pairs of byakugan eyes now can i?" _the words of her father four years ago resounded in his mind.

Now he understood why. Her eyes were strangely beautiful and mesmerizing. He couldn't say no.

"Fine. I'll go." He spat. _Curse those eyes!_

"Okay, lean against me again. My home isn't too far away and it's getting dark." She looked up at the sky.

Tenshi jumped into her window silently and laid the man on her bed. Hikaru, sensing him rose and growled menacingly.

"Be still Hikaru. He's hurt and needs my help." Tenshi gently reprimanded.

Ryuu met the yellow glare with his icy one. His face remained emotionless. Hikaru bared her teeth at him and lay back down.

Tenshi knelt and started a fire in the great stone hearth, mostly to keep the water boiling in the pot. She coaxed a few embers and gently blew on them. For some reason, Ryuu couldn't take his eyes off of her. She stood, "I'm going to wash up while the teas is brewing." She announced and closed the bathroom door behind her. Hikaru rose and planted herself right in front of the door, glaring daggers at Ryuu. He returned the favor.

A few minutes later, Tenshi emerged in a sleevless top and shorts. Her hair, still wet and straight, went passed her waist. She bent to rub Hikaru's ears, "Good girl Hikaru." She said and poured the tea and walked over to Ryuu.

"Here, drink this. It'll help with your headaches."

He fought the urge to shoot his head up. Instead, he replied emotionlessly, "You figured that out already?"

"Yes. I actually noticed it when you attacked the first time. Just before you released your jutsu, your forehead furrowed as if you were fighting the pain. You did it again when I found you today."

"Hmph."

"Now lie down and rest if you can. Those bandages need to be changed every few hours. I'll try not to wake you. Now, go to sleep. You need it." Her voice was gentle but commanding. Ryuu obeyed as his icy heart gave way just a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Naruto….

Chap 13

Under Tenshi's care the next few days, Ryuu gradually improved and his heart began to soften ever so slightly. Five days passed and Ryuu was already able to walk around a bit and wash himself, but, his bandaged still needed to be changed through the night, but Tenshi was so quiet he never even noticed her.

One night…

She was so tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. But she couldn't, otherwise Ryuu wound would become infected. She dragged herself off her mat and to his side. He was sound asleep. To make it easier for her to change his wraps, he didn't have a shirt on. Tenshi had learned long ago to keep her eyes on her work and she did just that. Her wrapping became slower and slower as her eyes clouded over. The room began to swim. She collapsed.

He felt a thump. Ryuu opened his eyes and saw a black head. He shot up, alarmed.

"Tenshi?" he asked, touching her with gentleness, something he had never done to anyone before. It surprised him momentarily.

"Mmmm…" she moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Ryuu's concerned expression, then she realized where she had fallen and blushed. Her head shot up and her cheeks burned. "S-sorry! I was just—!"

"Don't worry about it." He gently chided, "It's fine." What was with him? Five days ago he would have shoved her off, not caring if she got hurt.

"You've been pushing yourself too hard. You're going to wear out too quickly if you don't get the sleep you need."

"B-but your bandages—someone needs to change them."

"I can take care of myself, Tenshi." His voice grew soft, "Your health is more important than mine." A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "What would happen to the patient if the doctor gets sick?"

"A-are you sure, Sir?"

Ryuu laughed and bent down to say in her ear, "I have a name you know. It's Ryuu. Just Ryuu. Not Ryuu-san, Ryuu-sama, or Ryuu-kun. _Just Ryuu._ It's weird if someone calls me anything else. It bugs me."

"R-ryuu." She stammered, blushing.

He let out an exaggerated sigh, "And one more thing."

Tenshi looked up at him quizzically. It was quite….cute.

_Whoa. When did that word enter my vocabulary? _Ryuu thought.

Ryuu shook the thoughts out of his mind and got up. In one swift movement, he picked her up and lay her in the bed instead, "I may be a criminal but allow me to have some dignity. I can't stand it when I'm more comfortable than a woman." He grinned mischievously, "I can sleep on the floor and you and Hikaru can have the bed back."

"B-but"

"No buts, Tenshi." He said and lay on the mat, "Go to sleep."

She was out in the first few minutes. Ryuu smiled again, surprising himself. Did he just say all of that to her? He lay on his back, hands behind his head, _Yeah. I guess I did._

Review if you want.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 14

In three more days, Ryuu was completely healed. He walked around the Inuzuka house. One day, as Tenshi was hanging up some sheets outside, Ryuu asked her, "Where are your brother and sister?"

"They went with my parents. Shion-sama gave her permission." She replied and kept pinning, "They take them on a lot of missions like they did with me before I was assigned to a squad. So it gets a little lonely with just me and Hikaru.

Ryuu was stunned, he yanked down the line to see her face "You're here _alone?_"

"Yeah, it happens all the time." She replied. "I'm used to it though." She smiled.

"Why don't you go with them then? It's dangerous for a girl like you to be by yourself like this." He had recently been showing more concern than normal. He didn't care.

"I have to stay. No one knows when we'll get more injured travelers than Shion-sama can handle, so, I stay around here in order to help unless I'm on a medical mission to another village." She replied "Like, I have one I need to go on tomorrow. I need to talk to Shion-sama about it today actually."

"Do you go on those missions alone too?"

"Not really. I always take Hikaru."

"Tenshi."

"I always do it." She shrugged, "Shion-sama says go and I go. That's just the way it is."

Ryuu was stunned again, "At least take me along too. I'll even go with you to see the Hokage."

Tenshi almost dropped the shirt she was hanging, "Are you sure? Shion-sama will definitely recognize you."

"If it's for your safety, then I'll do it." He smiled, his eyes gentled.

"B-but—" she began. Ryuu grinned and disappeared from in front of her only to reappear behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "I don't want anything to happen to you." He gently squeezed her, "All right?"

"All right." She replied, slightly breathless.

Tenshi finished hanging the laundry and set out for Shion-sama's palace, Ryuu hiding in the shadows. When she arrived at the big office doors, she knocked.

"Come in Tenshi." Came a warm friendly voice. The girl entered to find Shion-sama at her desk, "Is this about your mission?"

"Yes. What needs to be done?"

Shion-sama sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Well, a nearby village was attacked about three weeks ago. They are in dire need of help. I want you to go to them and aid them in whatever ways they need. The mission itself is pretty simple." The Hokage smiled.

"Understood but—"Tenshi began.

"Yes?" the older woman pressed.

"I have a request to make."

"What is that?"

"Lately I've been taking care of someone. They are fine now, but, they want to come. Is that okay?"

"Who is this person?" Shion-sama asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Ryuu appeared suddenly, "Me." And threw back his hood.

"Katane Ryuu. S-ranked thief and assassin." The Hokage coolly replied. "What are you doing in my village?"

"It was my fault Shion-sama!" Tenshi broke in. "I found him about eight days ago. I brought him home and have been taking care of him. I couldn't leave him there to die. What kind of mednin would I be if I did that?"

Shion-sama sighed and looked at the sweet Inuzuka girl and the wanted murderer standing side by side. Two controversial lives that had been thrown together by a twist of fate.

"Why do you want to go with her Ryuu?" she asked.

"Because I don't approve of girls going on dangerous missions like this alone." He promptly answered.

"Did you do anything to her at all these past eight days while you were staying at her house?"

"I didn't lay a single finger on her."

"Tenshi?"

"He's right." The sixteen year old replied.

"Do you have any other motives Ryuu?" the Hokage went on.

"Other than to protect her with my life, I don't have any hidden agendas." He replied.

"You know who her father is, correct?" Shion asked.

"Inuzuka Kiba-san." The young man replied.

"And you know what he'll do to you if anything happens to her?" she still pressed.

"Yes ma'am. I am well aware. Nothing will happen to her. I swear it."

"Fine then, you have my permission and if you demonstrate a superior change of heart on this mission, I'll lift the bounty off of your head and make you her personal bodyguard."

Ryuu was dumbfounded, even moreso than Tenshi.

"Thank you Shion-sama." Tenshi replied, "I'll do my best."

"I know you will. Dismissed." Shion smiled as the two left. She had seen something in Ryuu's eyes that had caused her to make this decision. Unlike other murderers, the young man's eyes were warm, sincere, gentle, protective, and truthful. She knew that he would defend Tenshi with everything in him.

"Good luck you two." She murmured.

Review if want.


	15. Chapter 15

Still don't own Naruto…

Chap 15

They left early in the morning. Tenshi yawned, "Mornings definitely aren't my thing."

Ryuu smiled and thought about what the Hokage had offered him. He wouldn't be criminal anymore! He wouldn't always be running away. He could just live a normal shinobi life! The best part was being Tenshi's official bodyguard. Ryuu would like nothing more than that. She had changed him and he would gladly give up his life for her. As she walked in front of him, he thought she looked more beautiful than before. Her shinobi gear suited her. Gray cargo pants reached her knees, tight enough to stay out of her way, but loose enough to not draw any attention. Her soft violet shirt hugged her body comfortable and showed her shoulders, but covered everything else up. She wore her Chunin forehead protector like a headband, holding her long dark hair back. The marks of the Inuzuka clan were on the back of her shirt, partially covered by her hair. She turned and looked at him. "What?"

"Just admiring the sunrise." He replied.

She laughed, "Oh you!" she smiled and grabbed his hand, "Let's go. We have a long trip ahead.

When the trio reached the town three days later, they were taken aback. Everything was in shambles. There were rows and rows of civilians on makeshift stretchers.

"What happened here?" Tenshi wondered out loud.

An old man approached them, "Are you from Shion-sama?" he asked.

"Yes sir. We're here to help in any way we can.

He looked from girl to man to dog to girl again. "Which one of you would be the mednin?"

"That would be me." Tenshi answered immediately.

"Then would you mind helping the wounded? Unfortunately, many of our own mednin were injured in the attack. They are the ones in the most critical condition."

"Understood." She left with Hikaru.

"Young man, you look strong. Would you mind clearing the rubble? It may not look like it, but it is nearly done then you can help your teammate."

"Yes sir." He answered promptly and left.

So many hurt. In pain. Tenshi did the best she could with the mednin, _Whoever attacked here knows how to weaken a city. Take out the medical people and you're pretty much dead. _she thought. The man she had been working on moaned, "Fiery chains…NO! Let me go!"

_Fiery chains?_ She thought, _I wonder…_


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Naruto….

Chap 16

Late afternoon…..

Ryuu lifted a huge beam onto his shoulder and carried to the trash heap. They were just about done, then he would go to Tenshi's side where he felt the most useful.

_She had better not be pushing her limits too hard._ He thought, surprising himself once again.

"That's all. Thank you for your help." The man in charge said.

"You're welcome" Ryuu replied with a smile.

"We can handle it from here. I'm sure you want to get back t your pretty little teammate." The man winked at him. Ryuu put on his emotionless expression despite the fact that he felt like blushing, "If there isn't anything else, I'll leave."

"Go on! I'm sure she's waiting for you."

Ryuu ignored the comment and headed back just as the sun was setting. When he got closer, he saw her. She looked worn and drawn out but still working, he smiled _She's going to kill herself if she doesn't rest._ He mused. Ryuu saw her waver and jumped right in front of her just in time to catch the small body. Tenshi's forehead fell against his chest. The young man felt the fatigue in every delicate bone in her body. The girl was completely worn out.

The village elder walked up to him, "That girl pushed herself and healed all of the injured mednin."

Ryuu smiled, "Is that so?"

The elder grinned warmly, "Yes, Inuzuka Tenshi-san is on special young woman. Take care of her."

Ryuu smiled again and swept her up into his arms, "I will. Don't you worry." He assured and headed to the room the three of them were staying in.

Ryuu gently laid the exhausted girl on the biggest mat. After a little while, Tenshi moaned and opened her eyes.

"Ryuu? I thought you weren't here. That you were helping to clear off the streets."

"Sheesh." He smirked, "Do you know what a troublesome teammate you are? You collapsed _again_." His eye glinted with mischief, "And right into my arms at that." He teased.

Tenshi flushed bright red and pulled the covers over her head, "Sorry." Was the muffled answer.

Ryuu grinned and pulled the cover from her face. He bent over her, barely centimeters from her lips, "Say it to my face or else."

"Or else what?" her voice went up a notch.

"I'll make you." His eyes grew mischievous.

"H-how will you do that?" she bravely answered, face turning redder by the minute.

Ryuu bent closer, Tenshi could feel his warm breath stir her hair and touch her neck, "I have many ways."

"W-what are those?" she asked shakily

Ryuu smiled knowingly, "do you really want to know?" he was so close…..

Tenshi pushed him away, "Flirt." She said, attempting to cover her embarrassment.

Ryuu grabbed her hand, "That's not very nice." He smirked again.

"Ah. But you're forgetting something." She baited.

"What's that?" he played along.

"My Tou-chan is one of the fiercest fighters in the Inuzuka clan." Her eyes glinted "You'd better watch yourself." With that, she turned on her side and fell asleep instantly.

Ryuu smiled and gently pulled her blankets over her shoulders. He was seized by the sudden urge to kiss her, but, refrained. He went over to his mat and stared at the flames.

The room was relatively small, but homey with a cheerful fireplace and barely enough room for two full-grown people to sleep side by side, let alone a big dog like Hikaru. For other men, the close quarters the temptation was too great, but, not for Ryuu. He was above that. Like he had told Tenshi in a roundabout way, he repected women and held them all in highest regard. He at least taught himself to keep his hands off. That was why Tenshi could sleep peacefully in such close accommodations. She trusted him and Ryuu would rather die than betray that trust. The young man smiled and lay down. His arm barely brushed the girl's beside him. Hikaru padded in and lay across their feet as she too fell asleep.

"Goodnight you two." Ryuu murmured before drifting off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Wow…halfway through this chapter is the halfway point…..  
>Warning. This chapter is super, super long for me. I'm sorry if it annoys….<p>

Alas! I shall never own Naruto!

Chap 17

About a week passed as the war-torn village was put back together with team's help. Soon ryuu, Tenshi and Hikaru had to leave.

"Thank you for all of your help. We wouldn't have been able to do it without you." The elder said.

Tenshi smiled, "No problem. We're always ready to lend a helping hand to those in need."

The older man clapped a hand on her shoulder, "that's good to hear. Please come back."

"I just might. Your village is so cute and peaceful. I feel right at home." She bowed, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"You are most welcome."

The trio walked back at a leisurely pace, but Tenshi was strangely quiet.

"What's on your mind?" Ryuu asked as they rested beside a river at nightfall.

"Hmm?" she said, snapping back into reality.

"You've been quiet all day long." Ryuu said leaning forward, the crackling fire causing his hair to flicker itself.

"Just something one of the injured mednin said." She pet Hikaru thoughtfully. "He said something about fiery chains so I started wondering about something."

"What's that?"

"I-I know this might be a little painful—never mind. I don't want to reopen old wounds." She bit her lip.

Ryuu's eyes softened and his voice became soft, almost tender, _Finally it comes. I knew this would happen. _He thought then said, "Just tell me, Tenshi. Nothing you say can hurt me worse than what I've been through.

"But—"

"Tenshi." He gently broke in and walked over to her, "It's okay. You're wondering if I'm connected to the marks or not, right?"

"Y-yes." She replied, eyes down.

He sighed and gently lifted her chin, "It's about time I told you about my past." He sat beside her.

"Tenshi's eyes widened, "If it's too painful then you don't have to tell me!"

Ryuu smiled again, fighting the urge to kiss her, "No. I _need_ to tell you." A mischievous grin crossed his face, "If we expect this relationship to go anywhere that is."

She flushed, "W-what do you mean?"

Ryuu chuckled and leaned against the tree beside her, hands behind his head.

(A/N yay! Story time! ^_^ )

"Sixteen years ago, my village was attacked by several rouge ninja squads who had joined forces just to destroy my home. My parents, who were both Special Jounin in our village, went out to fight them. They thought that I had been sleeping, but, I secretly followed them." He closed his eyes, remembering the painful memory. "When I got there, I had seen them fight then," his voice grew hard, "they were cut down right in front of me."

Tenshi didn't know what to do, so, she just touched his arm comfortingly. Ryuu looked at her eyes, so full of compassion and understanding. He found the strength to go on. "I ran after what I had seen and hid myself in my house for days. I was so scared. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep; all I could do was cry. Then one day, I was found by a Crimelord who pretended to be kind and generous by offering to take care of me. Being the naïve three year old I was, I went with him. The next ten year or so were torture. The Crimelord used my dark thought and fears to turn me into a killer and thief. At thirteen, I murdered a debtor to him in cold blood. I didn't have a single shred of or regret. The week after that, I robbed and murdered several dozen civilians coming back from a vacation." Ryuu's hands shook. Tenshi gently took them between her own.

"Ryuu, it's okay. You can stop if you want. I can see how painful this is. You can stop." She softly said, "I don't need to know everything."

"But _I_ need to tell you. I feel like I've been lying to you." He smiled, "As long as you're here, I can do this."

Tenshi smiled. "Okay. Then I'll do just that as long as you need me to. I won't interrupt anymore."

"Thank you." He continued, "After that first robbery, I lost myself in killing and stealing. After a time I thought that I had lost every bit of me that was human. I made myself think that I was just a tool doing the Crimelord's dirty work. Then, that one night, I felt a little more human."

Tenshi's eyes held the question.

"I was heading to my next assignment when my partner noticed a certain dog."

Tenshi's eyes were wide.

"Yes." His eyes glinted "_I_ was one of the shadows outside your window four years ago."

Tenshi's mouth parted in shock. She still didn't say anything. Ryuu grinned.

"When I saw our father coming out and yelling at us like he did while your mother comforted you and later stopped your father from killing us, I began to wonder what it was like to have parents who love you." He smiled "Well, I went on doing my missions and before I knew it, four years had passed but, the image of your family was still burned into my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Later, I stumbled across you as you slept curled up next to Hikaru, I was amazed."

She couldn't contain herself any longer, "WHAT? We didn't even sense you!"

"I can hide my presence fairly well." He grinned, "As soon as I saw Hikaru, I knew you were that little twelve year old girl from so long ago. I left a little while after that then we ran into each other again as you were rescuing your siblings at the risk of your own life. At that time, I couldn't understand why you would do something like that. I thought it was stupid, but, I couldn't kill you for some reason so I let you go. At our last fateful encounter, I tried to kill you again, but I collapsed on top of you." He said nonchalantly, smiling at Tenshi's flushed cheeks, "After that rather enjoyably incident I _still _couldn't understand you." He gently put a hand on her cheek and went on quietly "I kept asking myself 'Why is she helping someone who tried to kill her twice?' It just didn't click for me, but now, I think I can understand." He opened his eyes and smiled. He couldn't resist any longer. He pulled her into his arms and whispered in her hair "You brought back my humanity to me Tenshi. You were so kind and gentle and patient with me those first few days. I was so angry and confused, but, you never gave up on me." He smiled, "That's why I can thank you from the bottom of my heart." He released her, who was blushing quite prettily.

"Don't make me kiss you too." He teased, loving her reaction.

Silence.

Her quiet voice spoke up, "I should be thanking you Ryuu." She smiled shyly, "I think I can understand you better now." She lay down on her mat, back towards him, "I know that was painful, but, I'm glad you finally told me."

Ryuu smiled and quietly made his way over to her. He bent and whispered into her ear, "You're welcome."

She jumped. Ryuu chuckled softly. "I'll tell you later how my Flaming Hold jutsu works. Right now, we need to sleep." He went to his mat on the other side of the fire and fell right asleep.

Phew! It's done! My wrists now hurt oh well ^_^  
>Review if you want<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

YES! Halfway through! I hope that if anyone reads this, that it won't annoy you. I'm not a big action scene/blood and gore person. I don't use swear words in my stories so I'm sorry if it makes you mad, it's just the way I was raised and the way that I am. *shrugs*  
>Okay, I'll be quiet now:) that was something that I just felt like saying. I'm not really a scary person….I'm just a little shy ^_^ (again, if anyone reads this, which they probably won't) I'm more than halfway through!<p>

Violetrose92 does not own Naruto, but she does own this fanfiction, please don't take it away from me…

Chap 18

Ryuu woke the next morning at the crack of dawn. It was a little chilly, but he had stayed relatively warm. He looked across last night's embers and smiled. Tenshi had her arms round Hikaru's neck and was sleeping peacefully. She looked so young….like when he had first seen her four years ago. He glanced up at the gray sky, knowing it would be a pretty sunrise and he didn't want to watch it alone. Silently, Ryuu crept to Tenshi's mat and shook her lightly. "Tenshi, Tenshi." He whispered. The girl opened her beautiful eyes, "Mmm…..Ryuu?"

"Look." He pointed towards the east.

Tenshi turned on her side just in time to see the tawny and crimson flash across sky. Her eyes danced in the gray twilight. The sun slowly rose as the two travelers watched.

Tenshi was breathless, "That was beautiful." She silently exclaimed.

"Mmm."Ryuu agreed and smiled down at her, "Yeah, it was." He wasn't talking about the sunrise.

Tenshi smiled up at him. Their eyes held for a little bit until Ryuu said, "Let's get some breakfast before we set off again."

"Hai!" Tenshi cheerily said.

They ate a rather quick breakfast and set out. Not too much later, Ryuu asked, "Did you stay warm last night?"

"Yes. Hikaru is a good warmer upper." Tenshi smiled.

"That's good, although—"he smiled mischievously.

Tenshi turned to look up at him, "Hmm?"

He pulled her against him suddenly and whispered, lips touching her ear, "I wanted to be your blanket."

Tenshi's cheeks were as crimson as the sunrise that morning. "W-what?" she almost squeaked.

"I think I would've made the better warmer-upper." He stated matter of factly, "I do have a proficiency for fire style jutsu and you're so tiny that keeping you warm wouldn't have been too difficult…." He pulled her closer, "or unpleasant."

She turned even redder, "W-what are you saying?"

Silence, then, "Just teasing." He chuckled and let her go.

"R-ryuu!" she cried out.

He smiled, "You're too fun to tease." He said, running ahead of her.

"H-hey! No fair!" she exclaimed and chased him.

Lunch time…..

Finally she caught up, "That was mean!" she nearly whined, panting. "There was no way I could keep up with a guy!"

Ryuu smiled. "But you're good and tired now." His eyes glinted as he disappeared. Suddenly, the girl heard his voice by her ear again, "and I can do this to you without you struggling."

Tenshi felt arms wrap around her waist, holding her tightly. "See?" he said. Tenshi felt his breath on the back of her neck. Her heart pounded. He chuckled again and released her.

"W-what was that all about?"

Ryuu grinned mischievously, "I just wanted to see you change colors."

"H-hey!" she stammered, turning from pink to scarlet.

He laughed again, "Quit standing there like a scared cat. Lunch is ready."

Tenshi smiled and rolled her eyes.

Review if you want


	19. Chapter 19

**Daughter of an Inuzuka**

Chap 19

Still don't own Naruto….

That night….

Tenshi was exhausted as the stumbled into an inn.

"We only have one room available." The owner said as she looked at the young people, "It's a bit small but I'm pretty sure you all can fit."

Ryuu smiled charmingly, "That's perfect. We'll take it."

"All right." She said as she showed them to their room, "Here it is. The washroom is down the hall. You can clean yourselves off."

"Thank you ma'am." Ryuu said, bowing.

"You're welcome." With that, she left.

"You and Hikaru clean up first. I'll follow as soon as you come out."

"Hai." Tenshi said, pulling out a towel, "Thanks Ryuu." Hikaru followed her out of the room.

Tenshi relaxed as she left the room. _Why are we always stuck with the smallest room? I know Ryuu wouldn't try anything other than make me feel slightly uncomfortable, but he would never do anything bad…._ Tenshi was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly ran into a man who had just come out of the washroom. "I'm so sorry Sir!" Tenshi apologized with a deep bow and looked up at him but wished she hadn't. The stranger wasn't disfigured or anything of that nature, but his eyes just looked evil. A serpentine smile crossed his lips as he took her hand, "No problem at all, Miss. No problem at all." Then he continued on his way. Hikaru growled softly, Tenshi shook all over. _What was that?_

Tenshi returned and Ryuu left. He had noticed something though. She was too quiet, even for her.

_What happened?_ He thought as he quietly turned the knob to their room when he was done washing up.

Tenshi was asleep, curled up against Hikaru, a troubled look on her face, _Hmm….could it be that presence I keep feeling? That awful poisonous presence?_ He wondered. After a moment, he moved his mat closer to her so he was a barricade between her and the door.

It wasn't too long after midnight when Tenshi awoke. She opened her eyes and saw Ryuu above her. She almost screamed. Ryuu covered her mouth with his hand, "Shh…This isn't what it looks like Tenshi." He quietly said, "You now that I would never do such a thing." He whispered. "Just trust me." He asked, allaying her fears. His eyes went to the door. The handle was turning. He put his arms round her and silently went to one of the walls. Her back met with the wood as Ryuu drew himself closer, shielding her. Tenshi felt his beating heart. His arms were wrapped completely around her.

The door jiggled open. Someone stepped in and bolted the door behind him.

Ryuu spoke up, "Hey! Do you know how rude it is to barge into someone's room in the middle of the night?"

"I don't think it's just someone's room." A voice answered, "There are three somones in this room. I'm not after you this time Katane." The intruder spat, "The person I want is that little girl you're trying to hide from me." Poisonous green eyes looked up, "Her pretty little head is worth quite a tidy sum on the black market. Hand her over nicely and no one will get hurt."

Tenshi felt Ryuu's hands tense around her.

"As if I would even let you near her Akane!" The young man spat back. "I would rather die!"

Tenshi looked up at him, "Ryuu." She clutched his sleeve. He gently lowered his eyes to hers, "I'm scared." Were her frightened words. Tears started flowing.

"Don't worry Tenshi. Just trust me."

"O-okay." She hid her eyes in his chest.

Hikaru growled, hair rising on the scruff of her neck. Tenshi wove shaking fingers into the thick white fur.

Akane grinned menacingly, "If that's the way it is, I'll take both of you. You can't blame me for collecting two bounties, right Ryuu? Flaming Strangle jutsu!"

The familiar fiery black chains shot out of his fingers. Tenshi closed her eyes and crowded closer to Ryuu.

The young man's arm shot out as the chains wrapped around it, cutting it almost to the bone. "You—" Ryuu fumed and yanked, _hard._ Akane, caught off-balance fell forward.

Tenshi watched in slow motion as Ryuu brought his other hand and smashed it into Akane's cheek. The would-be assassin crumpled to the ground.

Immediately the door flew open. A squad of ANBU filed in and was momentarily stunned. They saw a young man with a bloodied arm, holding a trembling girl and an intruder crumpled on the ground, unconscious.

"Good job." The leader said from behind his mask, "We've been looking for this guy for awhile. You made our job easier. Is everyone all right?"

"Yeah," his eyes gentled as he folded Tenshi into his arms, "everyone who is important is safe."

Tenshi looked up at him, slightly confused at his choice of words.

"We'll leave you then." The leader bowed, sensing that they were not wanted and left before the two noticed it.

"Are you all right?" Tenshi said, stepping back, "and what did you mean by 'everyone who is important'?"

"Yes, I'm glad you're safe." Ryuu murmured and tightened his hold on her.

"Ryuu?"

"Don't move. I just want to hold you for a little longer." He softly commanded.

"But the danger is past."

"This is for me, not for anything else." He softly said.

Tenshi blushed and allowed him to fold her further into his embrace. Her ear was on his heart. She heard the steady, rhythmic beat. It soothed her. Warmth spread all about her.

_He really is warm. _ She found herself thinking.

Ryuu smiled and quietly said, "See? I told you I was the better warmer-upper."

After a few moments, Tenshi spoke up from Ryuu's embrace, "How did Akane know your special jutsu?"

They separated and he led her to the window, "I'll tell you out there."

Review if you wish


	20. Chapter 20

Chap 20! YAY! This is one of my favorites ^_^ I think it's kinda sweet  
>I do not own Naruto…..<p>

Chap 20

The night was warm as they sat out on the inn's roof.

"Akane is from my clan. The Katane." He quietly began.

Tenshi's eyes widened, "Are you serious? _The _ Katane clan? One of the oldest and most respected fire jutsu users?"

(**A/N** yeah, I know. Ryuu's past is kinda like Sasuke's that's why I said **one of the oldest**….I thought it fit.)

Ryuu flashed his smirk at her, "So, you've heard about us?" he lay down, hands behind his head. Tenshi still stood; her eyes were sparkling, "Of course! When I went to the Academy we studied all about them!"

Ryuu opened one eye and looked up at her, he sighed. "You're too tall." He said. Before she could register his comment, Ryuu grabbed her arm and pulled her down to his eye-level. "Much better, now sit." His blue eyes glinted at her.

Tenshi was caught off guard and breathless. She quickly sat up and blushed. Ryuu grinned and went on. "Well, as you probably know then, our clan is constantly devising new fire jutsus, but, there is only one jutsu that only those who have a unique bloodline can perform." He said, baiting her. Tenshi looked at him expectantly, eyes eager. Ryuu smiled and sat up. "Now you really want to know, don't you?" his face was centimeters away. Tenshi's breath again caught n her lungs. His eyes were so beautiful. They were still that icy blue but something had changed in them. No longer did he possess the empty, emotionless, hardness he first had. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Her cheeks flushed prettily, "O-of course. You started to tell me before." Her voice was tiny. She hoped he couldn't hear her thumping heart. Ryuu's face broke into a gentle, teasing smile. He said nothing.

Tenshi turned away, embarrassed.

Ryuu chuckled softly, "Anyway, back to the jutsu. The only people who can use it are those who descend directly from the clan's founder." He sat back again, "Our founder, the Honorable Katane Tame-sama married a woman form the Nara clan." Tenshi still didn't face him, but her ears were pricked.

Ryuu looked sideways at her and continued, "Their children all showed a combined proficiency for both of their parents' jutsus. Fire from their father, and shadow possession from their mother. Their oldest son, created a completely new jutsu that combined both of his parents abilities." Ryuu again grinned as Tenshi still didn't look at him. "It can be used in a variety of ways."

"How is that?" Tenshi's back told him.

Ryuu smiled mischievously and mad some signs. The flames shot out from his fingers, wrapped around Tenshi and brought her into his arms, "That's not the way to ask." He said teasingly, looking down at Tenshi's head.

"I see." She craned her neck to look up at him. Her eyes sparkled, "Is this one way?"

Ryuu grinned rather flirtatiously, he bent to whisper, "Now, what makes you think that?"

Tenshi flushed hotly, "W-well, it's the same jutsu, only it doesn't burn and mark." She quietly replied after trying to mover her arms but failing due to the shadow possession and Ryuu's strength. _It actually feels warm and protective, like a lover's embrace, but I'm not telling him that_.

She didn't see his smile, "You're a smart girl Tenshi." He complimented releasing her.

Tenshi kept her eyes down, noticing his injured arm. "Is this another way?" she quietly asked, noting how she could see the torn muscle and flesh and maybe even a hint of a fractured bone…..Tears came to her eyes.

Ryuu's voice gentled, "Don't worry. This is nothing. I'll be fine."

"No it's not!" Tenshi cried out, voice catching, "If you weren't shielding me and your other hand had been free, this wouldn't have happened!" she gently held the scarred arm as she struggled to hide her tears.

"Tenshi…." Ryuu softly said.

"At least let me help you. Just a little bit! Please!" she lifted wet eyes to him.

Ryuu softly smiled, "I know it would be useless if I said you couldn't."

Tenshi's eyes gratefully glimmered, "Thank you. Wait here." She said and took off.

"Okay." Ryuu softly murmured.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 21

After Tenshi treated his arm, she half stumbled back to her mat and fell instantly asleep, not bothering to pull her blanket over her. Ryuu smiled and covered her. He touched her cheek, "You really are troublesome." H e murmured, fighting the urge to kiss her forehead, before he too fell asleep.

The next morning Ryuu got up and went downstairs to check out with innkeeper.

"Everything go all right aft they dragged that fellow out of there?" she asked.

"Yes, Inuzuka-san was exhausted last night and fell right asleep. We'll leave as soon as she wakes up." He replied.

"How do you know that girl anyway?" she raised her eyebrow, "Kiba keeps his daughters under lock and key. Never lets any young man close to 'em."

"It's more like she knows me." Ryuu tactfully replied, "She helped me and I'm just returning the favor." The young man replied and returned to his room.

It was approaching noon when Tenshi woke up.

"Sleep long enough?" teased an amused voice. The girl groggily sat up and blinked her eyes. She yawned. "Yeah, thanks."

Ryuu nodded "Good. Now go clean up so we can leave."

"Hai." She sleepily agreed, yawning again and stumbled to the washroom.

Ryuu watched her leave, then turned his eyes towards his bandaged hand and just smiled.

They arrived at the village early that evening and headed straight for Shion-sama to give their report. The friendly woman smiled, "Welcome back you two. How did the mission go?"

"Pretty well." Tenshi replied. "The village was put back together successfully.

"Any trouble?"

"Only on the way back, but other than that it was pretty safe." Tenshi answered with a nonchalant smile.

_She's hiding something_ Shion thought, but said "Very good. Dismissed."

Tenshi bowed and left, leaving Ryuu with the Hokage.

"Well Katane Ryuu, it looks like you fulfilled your duty, but, Tenshi was hiding something." She looked him straight in the eyes, "What was it?"

"we were attacked by an assassin." Was his direct reply, "Akane is his name."

Shion raised her eyebrows, "The criminal brought in last night?"

"Yes." Ryuu replied, "For some reason he was after Tenshi. I don't know why though." His tone was worried.

Shion-sama smiled, "Is that how your arm was injured?"

"Pardon me?" he replied

"You were protecting her, weren't you?" the woman said knowingly, her eyes sparkling. She rose from her chair, "That's why you were injured. Am I right?"

Ryuu averted his eyes.

She smiled, "You care for Tenshi very much don't you?" she put an arm on the ex-criminal's shoulder, "Don't deny it, Ryuu. I know these things."

"She rescued me in more ways than one." He softly said, "I don't want anything to happen to her.

The older woman smiled kindly, "Well, I'd say you've proved yourself. If you promise to dedicate the rest of your life to Tenshi's well-being, I hereby pardon you, but," Shion said, "_I_ may have given you permission, but the ultimate decision rests with her father. Unfortunately, he is still away and probably won't be back for at least a month. I can guarantee that he will not be as permissive as I am. It'll take much more effort from you to get him to acknowledge you as his daughter's secondary bodyguard." She smiled, "That is the way of the Inuzuka clan."

Ryuu flinched, "That difficult huh?"

Shion replied, "If you can convince him to accept you, then you really are talented."

The young man grinned, "I'll do my best."


	22. Chapter 22

YAY! ANOTHER TIME SKIP ^_^  
>Just a little warning, this chapter is kinda long as well…..<p>

I do not own Naruto….

Chap 22

Five weeks pass…..

Tenshi straightened and wiped the sweat off of her forehead, not noticing the smear of dirt it had left. This was her second mission in two weeks. _Shion-sama must be shorthanded if she needs a mednin to keep leaving like this. _Tenshi thought, hiding a yawn. She was exhausted she had just gotten back from a long mission a week and half ago when the Hokage sent her immediately on another.

"I hate to do this to you Tenshi, but, but I need you to go on this mission."

"I'm fine, but what about Ryuu and Hikaru? We had to handle so many assassination attempts over the past few weeks that they were severely hurt from protecting me. They need rest more than I do."

Ryuu clamped a hand on her shoulder, "No way." He had adamantly said.

Hikaru had whined and bumped Tenshi's hand. The girl had looked at both of them, "B-but…."

Ryuu had silenced her with a finger and smiled slyly, "All the more reason to keep you close." He had said _just_ loud enough for her to hear and close enough to make her blush.

Shion-sama had smiled and replied, "If they insist, then I cannot refuse."

_That's what she said, but,_ Tenshi looked sideways at Ryuu as he leaned against the tree, lightly dozing as Hikaru rested next to him, _they are both more exhausted than I am_. She bit her lip and moved to the next patient who was a man with severe internal bleeding. When Tenshi sensed the she snapped right up, mednin instincts kicking right in, "What is a man like this doing out here?" she softly exclaimed and unbuttoned his stiff shirt. When she observed the wound beneath the clothing, Tenshi quickly realized that it was _old blood_ that had stiffened his shirt. _That's why he's in this condition!_ She thought and raised her voice, "Someone! I need you to take this man to infirmary! He's in critical condition and shouldn't even be outside like this at all!"

Two strong-looking village men appeard and picked up the stretcher, "Yes Inuzuka-sama!" the replied and headed to the building. Tenshi followed close by. "I will treat only him right now. Something about him….." she trailed off quietly, "Can the other mednin handle the rest?"

"Hai."

Tenshi turned lavender eyes to her patient. She couldn't recognize the face due to the blood and dirt that was covering it.

"I need to clean him up before anything else." She murmured.

Ryuu and Hikaru came in, "What's wrong Tenshi?" the young man demanded. "You ran off all of a sudden."

"This man is battling life and death right now. I'm the only who can help him." She calmly replied, "I'm going to need a second pair of hands." Her right hand glowed with her focused chakra, "Can you hand me that basin of water?"

Ryuu obeyed, "I'm right here for whatever you need."

"Thank you."

The man moaned "Rhys…..Hime….."

Tenshi kept working.

Several hours passed before Tenshi was finished. She doubled over. Ryuu caught her "Are you all right, Princess?" was his gentle tease.

Tenshi didn't ever react, "H-hai. Just a little tired….."

A woman with long dark hair went around the town with a little child on her hip, begging anyone she met "Where is my husband? He was right here!"

"Calm down, they took him to the infirmary where Shion-sama's people are taking care of him."

"Thank you." She said gratefully, and made her way in.

Ryuu still held his little teammate, "Are you sure?" he softly queried.

"Positive." Tenshi got up and continued to wash her patient's face off of the leftover ointments and dirt. She gasped, "This is…."

The man moaned and opened two brown eyes. They widened when they rested on the young woman, "Tenshi-chan?" he shot up.

The door flew open and the dark-haired woman ran to his side crying, "KAI!" she threw her arms around him. The little girl was crying too.

"Rhys! Hime-chan!"

Tenshi was so shocked that she nearly fell over again. Ryuu caught her again.

"Are you all right Kai?" Rhys asked.

The older man's eyes softened, "Yes, thanks to this kid right here." His eyes twinkled. "Long time no see."

Rhys whirled, "What?" she took it all in. The collapsed girl. The guy holding the girl and the dog right next to the girl.

"Tenshi?" she exclaimed.

"Rhys?"Tenshi replied dumbly, still stunned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was assigned to this mission by Shion-sama. What are _you_ guys doing here?"

"This is our home." Rhys replied. "A civil war broke out when some bandits overthrew the government. I was on maternity leave when they attacked. I would've gone to help but, Kai told me to stay with Hime-chan." She looked at her husband pointedly and said, "It's your own fault that you're in this mess."

Though the tone was accusing, Tenshi saw her friend's eyes gentle.

"I'm sorry." Kai replied, embracing his wife and daughter, "I'm just glad you two are safe."

"Baka." Rhys teased with a smile. Kai shrugged his shoulders. She laughed and kissed him, then turned to Tenshi, "Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"We've been staying at the inn." Tenshi replied tiredly.

"Forget about paying! Come stay with us! We have enough room for a girl, a guy and a dog, _more_ than enough." Rhys offered.

Tenshi waved her hands in front of her face, "N-no! It's all right."

Ryuu stopped her hands, "Absolutely not."

"B-but—"

"You're exhausted Tenshi. I can tell." He gently ordered, "You would have fallen over if I hadn't been here."

Rhys saw the expression in his eyes and smiled, "Listen to the guy Tenshi. I may have trained you to push yourself, but, not to _kill_ yourself. Soft beds and a private bathroom sound better than hard mats and public bathrooms, right?"

Tenshi said nothing.

Ryuu grinned, "If you're not going to say anything, then I will." He looked up at the other woman, "Looks like we're crashing at your place."

"R-ryuu!" Tenshi wailed.

"Denial." Ryuu replied, eyes glinting.

Rhys clapped her hands together, "Perfect! I need to get Kai back home, so just follow me."

"I can walk you know Rhys. Tenshi made sure of that." Kai insisted.

"So?" Rhys replied.

Kai smiled, "Cute, but no. If anyone needs help, it's Tenshi."

Without batting an eyelash, Ryuu swept the small girl up into his arms with a rouguish smile, daring her to protest, "I got her covered."

Rhys beamed, "Good, now follow me. Our place is this way." she indicated and set off. Tenshi, too tired to argue fell right to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Again, I feel really foolish…I didn't really see any point in checking my story stats until yesterday and I realized, 'Whoa! People are actually reading it!' I really didn't think that anybody ever would…but, a huge thanks to everyone who has been reading it makes me so happy ^_^  
>-<em>violetrose92<em>

I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 23

When they arrived at Kai and Rhys' home, Tenshi was still sleeping soundly even several hours _after_ Ryuu lay her down on the guestroom's bed. He came to check on her and smiled when he saw her softly snoring. _Still asleep._ He thought, but, regardless, something bothered him. Something didn't seem right. _What is it? She's resting I shouldn't be worried…_ he pondered. The young girl's breathing was normal, her sleep deep. _Very_ deep. Ryuu noted the smudge of dirt on her forehead. He chuckled, _Well that's attractive_. He licked his thumb, intent on rubbing the mark off when he felt heat radiating from her body. Hikaru, ever present at the young woman's side, whined and bumped her cold black nose against Tenshi's palm. Ryuu scratched the great hound's ears thoughtfully, _What on earth is it?_ He thought, frustrated.

Ryuu studied Tenshi's sleeping face. His eyes widened when he caught it. A faint, very faint, red mark was twisting around her small body. He inhaled sharply, _What is this?_ He calmed himself and concentrated on Tenshi. Then, something surprised him. As he closed his eyes and threw his entire mind into sensing Tenshi's chakra, he could _see it_. Tenshi's chakra network….it was as clear as she could see it with the aid of her byakugan.

_Whoa._ Was all he could think. He kept concentrating, his mind never wavering for a second. A shallow sound caught his attention. Tenshi's respiratory rate became rapid. Her chest heaved, the serene face she usually had, suddenly became very troubled.

**A/N** **please read!  
><strong>This is just a little warning ahead of time so you don't get disappointed, but, as I was reading over this story (yes, I already had it written completely out on notebook paper ) I realized that starting at this chapter, it kinda took on a mind of its own….to me, the next chapters until the conclusion don't really fit with the story (at least to me) because I gave no hint to it earlier in the story other than mentioning the Crimelord that Ryuu was raised by, I'm sorry….I really hope that some of you who are reading this stay with it until the end, but, I'll understand if you don't.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Naruto…cuz I don't have the genius to make up such an awesome manga! ^_^ (and anime )

Chap 24

It was cold. No, it was hot….No. It was…

Tenshi's eyes opened. She was in somebody's arms. Someone she didn't know. The grip was grasping. Cold. Harsh. _Possessive._ It most definitely wasn't Ryuu's…

As the girl's vision cleared, she became aware of her surroundings. She tried to move her arms, but couldn't. Some_thing_ was trapping her. A soft hiss tickled her ear. Now her body burned. A voice said calmly, very near her ear, "Sssserpent Pyre."

"What's going on here!" Tenshi's voice echoed. "Let me go!"

"No." the voice said, "You are far too valuable."

A shadowy form appeared, "Good evening Tensshi-ssan."

Ryuu was frantic. He saw what was unfolding in Tenshi's mind. He _knew_ who the shadow was.

"What do you want from me?" Tenshi demanded.

"I simply wissh to ssstudy you." The man said in his maddeningly calm voice.

"What have I to offer you?"

The man chuckled, "Oh, quite a bit my dear girl." He seized her chin in his hand and forced her to look up at him, "I would like to know how a girl with two different clan bloodlinesss received the kekkai genkai of one and the abilitiesss of the other. Neither of your other sssiblingss have the byakugan that the Hyuga'ss treasssure ssso dearly, now do they Tensshi-ssan?"

Tenshi's voice quivered ever so slightly, "How do you know even if I have a family? How do you know that I am not just a full-blooded Hyuga with a dog? It's possible."

The man smiled frighteningly, "I know all about you Inuzuka Tensshi-ssan. I know that your father iss indeed the famous Inuzuka Kiba-ssan and that you mother iss Hyuga Hinata, one of the mosst powerful of the Hyuga clan. I know about your little ssisster, Himeno-chan—age ssix andyour little brother—Kito-chan iss it?—who iss jusst coming up on hiss third birthday."

Tenshi kept her face emotionless, and stayed silent with a great struggle.

The man chuckled, "Don't try to deny me my ssweet little girl, I know exactly who you are."

Tenshi bit her lip when she realized that her captor was telling the truth, "What makes my family so interesting to you?"

That'ss the way it sshould be. You know that you are weaker than I. I could care lessss about the others. You are my fascination my dear."

Ryuu cried "Rhys-san! I need your help!"

Instantly the woman appeared, "I knew something was up." She took one look at Tenshi, "She's under a physical _and_ mental genjutsu."

"How can that be possible?"

Rhys bit her lip, "As you know, genjutsu attacks the mind, but this particular one is attacking both mind _and_ body. It's not very common and that makes it all the more deadly. I am not sure where the user is, but, if we don't do something quickly, Tenshi won't be able to last much longer." She looked at the young man, "Do you know who this is?"

"Yes." He spat, "My so called 'father'."

Review if you feel like it.

This is also one of my favorites, and the next one…and the next one…and the next one….


	25. Chapter 25

HI!  
>This chapter sounds a little like Fruits Basket, only Ryuu's is….*clamps hand on mouth* can't tell ya ;)<br>Hint: what is one of the definitions of 'Ryuu'?

I do not own Naruto _or_ Fruits Basket….

Chap 25

Tenshi felt her ribs begin to cave in from the immense pressure. She found it harder to breath. It was scary.

"What….are you…going to do with me?" she gasped, closing her eyes tightly, fighting for her next breath.

"Sso glad you asked." The man promptly answered, "As soon as I crusssh your mind and sspirit, I'm going to pressserve your body in a place where I can ssstudy your jutssu to my heart'ssss content!"

Tenshi was appalled. The Inuzuka temper that she had so carefully suppressed flared to the surface, "YOU'RE SICK! AND TWISTED! YOU THINK YOU CAN USE ME AS A TEST SUBJECT? A PLAYTHING FOR YOUR MACHINES? YOU DISGUST ME!" she struggled violently against her restraints.

"You are an Inuzuka after all!" the man delightfully exclaimed, "I can't wait to delve into your geneticsss!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Tenshi yelled, "LET ME GO!"

"No." the maddeningly calm man said, "Thisss iss a strong jutssu. There iss only ONE way to break it. Your mind will deteriorate in jusssst a few ssseconds and you'll be mine!"

Ryuu worked frantically. He _knew_ this jutsu. It was _that persons._ He clenched his fist. He would have to do it.

"Rhys-san. I need you do something."

"Of course, anything to save Tenshi." The older woman replied, eyes sincere and troubled.

"I need you to close your eyes and focus your chakra into Tenshi's forehead. Keep holding Tenshi down. Whatever you feel, whatever you _hear_ do _not_ let her go."

"What are you going to do to my friend? And why do I have to close my eyes?" she suspiciously demanded.

"I know you don't know anything about me other than my name, but, trust me. Trust my heart. Tenshi means a lot to me. What I'm about to do is not pretty." He pleaded.

"Very well." Rhys closed her eyes and obeyed, but thought _Why her forehead?_

"All right. Just keep her down." He instructed and unwrapped his arm. That one bandage he swore he would never remove fell away. _This is for Tenshi._ He thought, stealing himself with that determination. The serpent brand on his bicep bulged. He gritted his teeth as his body morphed into a flaming three-headed serpent. The sound of the mutation was like the wailing of thousands of people being boiled alive. His skin blistered grotesquely. He didn't want Rhys to see this –repulsive, mutated form that he possessed. His eyes still retained the ice blue color he was born with. _Tenshi._ He thought and entered her mind by hurling himself at her forehead at her heart.

Tenshi was fading quickly. She could feel her bones snapping as the bonds slowly crushed her.

The man rubbed his hands together gleefully, "It'sss almost time my beautiful sspecimen! Can you feel it?"

Tenshi groaned. She couldn't fight him. Slowly, her brain went black."

"Yess! YESS!"

Suddenly, a burst of intertwined ice blue and flaming red, shot through her mind. Somehow she _knew_ who it was. "Ryuu….." she mumbled.

Warm, gentle arms loosened her flaming bonds and cradled her. She heard a steady, warm heartbeat. It seemed as if a soft flame bruhed her hair off of her forehead, resting on her cheek. Still, she was so weak…..

"NO! You….." the man sputtered, letting out an anguished hiss, "I fed you! Took care of you!Clothed you! You ungrateful little…!" he raised his hands and shot flaming barbed arrows at him. The fiery Ryuu simply wrapped one of his three serpent heads around Tenshi and the main body. "You also destroyed my humanity. Made me a cold, cruel—monster." His voice shook as another head wrapped itself around the Crimelord. "This is the true form you gave me. So you think I would even so much as let you _look_ at Tenshi? You made me a monster and there is no way I would let you allow this beautiful girl to go through the same pain that you caused me. " The six ice-blue reptilian eyes flashed, "Now GET OUT OF HER MIND! I don't know where your physical body is, but when I find it, I won't let it die peacefully. Isn't that what you taught me _Father?_"

The main human head bend down and let its lips lightly rest on the unconscious girl's.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Crimelord let out a wailing hiss and vanished.

Whew! Intense! I think I might have scared my mom with the atmosphere I put out when she came in oh well ^_^ she knows me very well ^^  
>This particular chapter is also one of my favorites, and the next one…and the next one…and the next one….<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 26

When Tenshi awoke in the real world, she felt something leaning over her. Her eyelids fluttered open to see Ryuu's head directly above her. Her heart began to race when she realized that his lips were touching hers. He instantly opened his eyes, "There are those wonderful eyes I've been wanting to see." His tone was tender, not teasing as it usually would be.

"R-ryuu?" she stammered.

His smile gentled. He leaned even closer. His forehead touched hers, his lips brushed her ear, "Please. Just say my name again. I want to hear your voice."

Tenshi's heart raced even more as she felt his heart beat in tandem with her own.

"R-ryuu." Was her quiet answer.

"Thank you." He softly said and straightened. He looked directly into her eyes, "I was so worried that I would never hear that voice again."

"But—why?"

Rhys' voice came from the side of the bed, "You were gone to us Tenshi. Ryuu-kun brought you back."

"But—how?" she inquired

"I'll tell you later Tenshi." Ryuu's gentle voice came.

"But—"

Ryuu stopped her with his finger, "Not another word Tenshi. You need rest."

"I'll leave you two then." Rhys said with a smile and left.

"W-wait! Rhys!" Tenshi cried out.

"What? Don't you trust me?" came Ryuu's joking reply.

"Yes—but…"

He disappeared suddenly and talked into her ear, "I won't do anything naughty." He teased. Tenshi turned scarlet.

"W-what?" her voice squeaked.

She heard his soft chuckle. "I'm just kidding. Go to sleep."

Tenshi obeyed, but before she closed her eyes a thought went through her mind. She had only seen his eyes. Not the rest of his body.

Ryuu opened his other three pairs of eyes. He was glad that neither Tenshi, nor Rhys-san had seen this form.

"I'll be normal by morning, but I can't hide this from her forever." He mused.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 27

Tenshi felt a heavy warmth by her side. Frantic, Tenshi opened her eyes only to see the white scruff and wolfish head of Hikaru.

She relaxed and pet the dog's big head. "Hey there girl. Sorry if I scared you, you scared me." She laughed.

"Who did you think it was?"came Ryuu's familiar teasing voice. Tenshi blushed as the young man walk up to her bed. Tenshi was relieved. He looked the same except he seemed a little worse for wear. His one bandaged arm seemed swollen. The bandages looked damp.

"What happened Ryuu?" was her first question. Ryuu grinned.

"Once a mednin, always a mednin." He chuckled. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it." Tenshi said, eyes concerned.

"I said don't worry about me, Tenshi." He gently insisted.

She was silent for a moment. She looked up at him with pain-filled eyes, "What are you hiding from me?"

Before he could react, Tenshi stood up and grabbed his arm, unraveling the bandages in one swift movement. She bit her lip hard when she saw the blistering arm. Puss oozed from the wound.

It didn't faze her one bit.

Ryuu looked away, ashamed.

A moment's pause, then, Tenshi produced a clean cloth from the ever present bag at her waist and gently began to blot away the puss. Ryuu looked at her from the corner of his eye, afraid to say anything.

Yeah, I know, this is my shortest one yet...


	28. Chapter 28

Yay! Again one of my favorite chapters *sigh* I'm such a romantic at heart ^_^

I do not own Naruto….

Chap 28

It was an awkward silence. Ryuu said nothing. After Tenshi finished cleaning his arm, she saw the snake mark clearly.

"What is this?" she quietly asked, tracing the brand with her finger from his wrist to his shoulder. Ryuu gently grabbed her small hand and brought it to his lips, "My secret, but," he looked into her questioning eyes. His heart broke, "I-I don't think I can tell you about it now." He tore his gaze away from hers, but still held her hand.

More silence.

Tenshi bit her lip and gently brought his face back to her. She saw the torment in his eyes. The desire to tell her everything, but, something held him back.

_Ryuu…._ She thought. A gentle smile curved up her mouth, "It's okay. I understand completely. Even _I_ have certain things that are too painful to tell even a close friend." She closed her eyes and suppressed a shudder as she thought about that one thing she could never tell him. She calmly opened her eyes calmly and continued, "I won't ask again."

_You're more to me than just friend!_ He wanted to cry out, surprising himself yet again.

Ryuu stood very still and just looked into the eyes of the girl who held the keys to his heart. He had finally realized the truth. This near-death experience, even more critical than Akane's attempted murder, had brought him to this knowledge at last. He didn't _want_ to hide his secret from her anymore. Just like before. He remembered that night not too long ago when he had opened his heart and told her of his past. _And since then, I have only fallen deeper and deeper in love with this girl._ He thought.

His arms of their own accord wrapped around the small girl.

"Ryuu?" Tenshi said quietly. In response, he only pulled her closer not uttering a single word.

A gentle, fragrant breeze wafted through the open window. Ryuu felt the whisper of her dark hair on his cheek as the wind blew stray strands around her face.

Tenshi was shocked. _He's never looked at me like that before! Never._ She thought, _The way he's holding me is different. His grip is gentle—so gentle….._

"R-ryuu?" she asked again, even softer. A gentle smile crossed his features as he brought his eyes back to look into hers. He put a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"Shh…..I just want to hold you right now. Not talking allowed."

"But—" she began.

Instead of answering, Ryuu's fingers wove themselves into her hair. Tenshi felt his other hand on her back, gently pressing her towards him. Tenshi was breathless. _This is so different!_ His breath was on her neck as murmured, "Don't be scared Tenshi. I can feel it. I've wanted to hold you like this for so long. You have no idea….."he whispered, "how much you mean to me." His lips met her in an instant. Tenshi didn't resist.


	29. Chapter 29

Need I say it again?  
>I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!<br>but for a different reason ;) Remember the Ryuu's kiss? Let's just say….**Daddy found out** ^_^  
>I think this is just so characteristic of Kiba. I truly believe that he would react this way if he had a daughter. I think also, that the reason why I love Kiba so much, is that he reminds me of how my Dad would act only not as violent ;)<br>And one more thing, I'm sorry for the English dub's interpretation of Kiba and Akamaru's attack….I wasn't sure what the Japanese one was….

I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 29

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" a voice bellowed. The door crashed open. A brown and white blur tore in. A man with messy brown hair stood there, arms crossed with a giant ninja hound next to him. Both of the eyes were livid.

"T-tou-chan?" Tenshi gasped.

Ryuu wisely said nothing.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my daughter?" Kiba snarled.

"Tou-chan! He wasn't doing anything to me!" Tenshi insisted.

"Oh really?" Kiba scoffed, "It sure doesn't look that way from where I'm standin'."

Ryuu calmly released Tenshi and approached the fierce Inuzuka unafraid. He looked him straight in the eyes, "I'm sorry, Sir. Be assured that I wasn't doing anything to her that you should be worried about."

You say kissing and holding _my_ daughter is something I shouldn't worry about?" he snarled and crouched.

Tenshi knew that stance and cried out, "Tou-chan! DON'T!"

"Be quiet Tenshi!" he demanded, "Fang over fang! TRIPLE DEATH!"

Hinata was downstairs sipping tea, unbothered by the noise above her.

Rhys, on the other hand, was looking up worriedly, "Hinata-sensei, should we be worried?"

"Not at all." She replied, tranquilly.

"But something is going on up there!"

"I know. I sensed a completely different chakra signature up there." She opened her eyes, "That young man you were telling me about is up there, is he not?"

"Y-yes. Rhys hesitantly answered.

"Looking after Tenshi?" Hinata pressed.

"Mmhm…"

"Does he care for Tenshi?" Hinata's eyes, so like her daughter's, twinkled.

"Quite a bit. From what I understand, Tenshi found him badly wounded and took care of him a little while back….at least two months I think." Rhys bit her lip.

"What's he like? Determined? Brave? Cowardly? Strong? Foolish? Protective?" she peppered her former student.

Rhys answered, "From what I've seen, he's a good guy madly in love with Tenshi." The younger woman's eyes sparkled, "He's brave, caring, protective, strong…." Her voice trailed off as she remembered the night before. "He'd do anything for that girl."

Hinata smiled, "Then he should be just fine." She set her cup down; her eyes took on a dreamy look, "Kiba may be ferocious, but, he likes to test the strength of people against his own before deciding whether or not they are worthy of his trust and….." that secret smile "other things."

"What do you mean?" Rhys asked, thoroughly confused.

Tenshi watched in horror as the two fought. Brown blurs and red flames were all over the room. She couldn't do anything about it.

_Please stop you two!_ She thought, _I love you both! Stop this fighting!_ Tears sprang into her eyes. Ryuu was still very weak from whatever had happened last night while her father was fully refreshed from his mission. It was a lose-lose situation for the younger man.

Tenshi saw his reactions slow. Her father's attacks were coming closer and closer to Ryuu's vital points. She gasped when she saw that familiar grin as Kiba prepped for his final attack.


	30. Chapter 30

Five more chapters after this one!

I do not own Naruto…

Chap 30

Ryuu knew he was weak. He knew he didn't have the strength to beat Tenshi's father right now. He stopped and knelt. Kiba halted his attack centimeters away, "Why don't you fight? I can kill you right now."

"I know I can't win. I am not blind to the point that I can't see that."

"Ryuu! Don't!" Tenshi cried.

"It's all right Tenshi." Ryuu softly said, "A good shinobi knows his limits."

"Ryuu….." she wept.

"Hmph." Kiba smirked, "So you admit it?" he pulled his arm back.

"Tou-chan! Don't!" Tenshi cried, running over to him. Akamaru stood in her path.

Everything was in slow motion. Tenshi's eyes widened as the future seemed to flash before her eyes. The punch. The crunch. The blood…

She didn't hear anything. Instead, she felt her father's hand on her shoulder. His chuckle, "Don't worry Tenshi. He passed my first test."

Then, to the girl's utter shock, Inuzuka Kiba, one of the fiercest fighters in his clan her father, offered his hand to help Ryuu up. The young man took it numbly, not comprehending what had just happened.

"You're quite the shinobi." Kiba complimented.

Tenshi blinked her eyes. Did she just hear him say what she thought he said?

Kiba chuckled, "Don't be so shocked Tenshi."

"But—why?"

"I have my reasons and you don't need to know them." Kiba grinned.

Tenshi smiled and rolled her eyes.

Ryuu watched the sweet exchange between father and daughter. _He really loves her._ He thought, _Inuzuka-san was just protecting what was precious to him. Just like that night._

Fatigue suddenly overtook him. He wavered slightly. Before he couls blink, he felt Tenshi's body supporting him. Her arm was wrapped around his waist as she took his weight on her. Ryuu smiled softly, _She's so tiny._

"Easy now." She said only loud enough for him to hear, "Don't push yourself anymore than you already have." She gently chided. Her eyes sparkled up at him.

He leaned on her for support, but also said into her ear, "When you look at me like that, I just want to kiss you." His eyes glittered mischievously, "Don't tempt me."

Tenshi remembered what had happened a few minutes before and turned bright red, averting her eyes.

Ryuu chuckled.

Hinata quietly opened the door and poked her head in, "Is it safe to come in now?" her voice held a smile.

"Yeah, we're done." Kiba said and thrust the door open. His wife and two youngest children tumbled in a heap.

"Nee-chan!"cried Himeno and Kito, scrambling up from the floor and attacked her legs with hugs. Kiba laughed and helped his wife up.

Tenshi smiled, "This feels familiar." She laughed.

Kiba took Ryuu's weight so his oldest daughter could kneel and hug her little siblings.

"I missed you!" Kito said.

Tenshi feigned shock, "Did you now? Well, guess what?"

"What?" his eyes were eager.

She kissed his little mop of black hair, "I missed you too."

The little boy giggled and held his sister's hand. She straightened and embraced her mother.

"It's wonderful to see you Tenshi." She said, and whispered, "I want an explanation as to why this young man caused you to react so."

Tenshi felt herself warm. Her mother giggled like a school girl.

"Well, let's go home then." Kiba said and looked directly at his oldest, "You and I will have quite a long talk. _Again._"

Tenshi ducked her head and averted her eyes once again, "Hai, Tou-sama"


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Naruto….

Chap 31

On the road….

They all travelled in one huge group. Kiba and Hinata were up front with Himeno and Kito while Tenshi, supporting Ryuu at the back, kept an eye on things with her byakugan.

"We must look a sight." Tenshi smiled. Even though her father was up front, the girl knew he was a keeping an eye on them. She smiled fondly, _Oh Tou-chan…._ She let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ryuu wanted to know.

Tenshi shook her head, "Nothing."

"Tenshi…"

"What?" her eyes sparkled up at him.

Ryuu grinned roguishly and again said into her ear, "If I wasn't so weak from my battle and if your Tou-san wasn't here…." He purposefully trailed off, "Fill in the blank." He added.

Tenshi's cheeks flushed crimson.

Ryuu went on, "Even as weak as I am, I can still do a lot of things….."

Tenshi's cheeks went even redder. The two hadn't realized that they had slowed down and were now a great distance behind the others.

"Are you sure about this Kiba?" Hinata asked worriedly, "He's hurt and she's so young…"

"They'll be fine. Let's see just how resourceful and trustworthy this guy is." He then added quietly, "I also want to test Tenshi."

"Oh really?" Tenshi said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Do you doubt me?" his eyes twinkled down at her flirtatiously.

"Not so much 'doubt' as 'suspect'."

"What? Me? Now, how could you possibly say that?"

"I have my reasons." She said with a coy smile.

_You sweet little girl._ He thought then looked around, "Where did everyone go?"

Tenshi shivered, "I don't know, but, it's getting dark and no shinobi in their right mind would be on this road when the sun has set. They are pretty dangerous." She murmured and closed her eyes against the image in her head. A chill went through her spine. Ryuu felt her whole body tremble.

"Tenshi?" he asked, very concerned.

"This is where…."

Ryuu stopped and turned to her, grasping her shoulders, the panic rising in him, "Where what?"

Tenshi's eyes widened, "No…..no! Anywhere but here! Anywhere!"


	32. Chapter 32

Regrettably, I do not own Naruto…..

Chap 32

Tenshi's trembling got the better of her. She doubled over.

"Tenshi?"

"Why Tou-chan? Why?" she moaned

"What's wrong Tenshi?" Ryuu asked, now facing her fully, still grasping her shoulders.

"Something…." Her voice broke as she hugged herself, "something I don't ever want to see ever again." She succumbed to weeping. Ryuu knelt beside her and held her close.

Kiba took deep breath and let it out slowly, "She had to face that _thing_ again, and I can't save her like I did last time."

Hinata was still worried, "Tenshi may be and almost Jonin, but, she's still a young girl. She can't bet that…that…" she struggled for the word "_behemoth_ all by herself."

"That's why I left that guy with her. He will be able to help her beat _It_, besides," he grinned roguishly at his wife, "She _is_ your daughter as much as she is mine. Not only did she inherit your kekkai genkai, but also your determination." He squeezed her shoulder and kissed her forehead, "She'll be fine."

Ryuu sensed a great power nearby. It unnerved him. He looked down at Tenshi.

_She's in no condition to fight._ He thought, "Come one Tenshi, let's find a place to stay." He murmured and gently gathered her up into his arms. He had seen a cave a little while back, and headed as fast as he could towards it.

A low growl rumbled not too far away. _She_ was back.

Tenshi was still weeping even as they entered the cave. Ryuu set her down and wiped her hot tears away with his thumb, "I'll be right back. Don't worry, okay?" he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and went to find some wood.

When he returned, Tenshi had calmed down and cleaned herself up. The dirt had been washed off of her face, travel-stained clothes were replaced by clean ones, and her hair was flowing around her shoulders.

Ryuu set the wood down, and started it with his fireball jutsu. The flames were crackling in a few moments. There was a silence then Ryuu finally spoke up from across the fire, "Tenshi."

She looked up at him.

"What is going on here?"


	33. Chapter 33

Sadly, violetrose92 does not own Naruto…

Chap 33

The girl across the fire pit was very silent, "I don't want to say…..something traumatic happened to me in this very place. The only ones who know about it are my parents. I haven't even told Shion-sama or even Rhys!" Tenshi drew her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them, _If I can't tell them, how can I tell you?_ She thought. Hikaru whined gently and put her head over Tenshi's sandaled feet.

Tenderness overcame Ryuu. She looked so little, so vulnerable…..so _alone_.

He rose from his spot by the fire and knelt behind her, pulling her into his embrace. He spoke into her hair, "How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what's going on?" he pulled her even closer, "I want to help you."

"But—"

"Tenshi," he gently broke in, "I told you about my past, you've been my sympathetic ear, now I want to be yours. You mean too much to me. It hurts me to see you like this." He squeezed and kissed her head, "It's all right if it hurts, my past hurt me too."

Tenshi was silent for a long time. Then she shifted and laid her ear on his chest, his pounding heart soothing her. She went on in a very quiet voice, "It was about two years ago. I had wandered over here with Hikaru. We were sitting by a big rock enjoying the evening when this weird mist appeared." She shuddered, "I knew it was a genjutsu, but I didn't know that I had been caught in it the moment I had sat down." She paused, Ryuu gently began running his fingers through her hair. She went on, "I opened my eyes and I saw this—this—gargoyle-looking thing staring at me with empty eye sockets. It had a bloodied katana in its hand and raised it. I then saw my Okaa-san. She looked at me and said my name. Then," she swallowed hard, and clutched Ryuu's shirt, he held her more protectively, "then, that—monster—produced thirteen other katanas and brutally cut my Kaa-san down right before my eyes." Tears started streaming down her face, "it didn't stop there! One by one, all of those whom I love and would come to love, although I didn't know it at the time, were all cut down. I was frozen. That blood-thirsty mutation came after me, with all fourteen of its katanas raised. I knew that if it touched me, I would have felt all of the pain and agony of those murdered in front of me and die. I ran and ran as fast as I could as far away from that thing as possible. Then, suddenly, I hear my name and felt someone shaking me. I awoke to my Tou-chan above me, my Kaa-san right beside him and Ino-san with her fingers forming a seal. I cried as I told my parents about it that night. It traumatized me, even if I hadn't been fully trained as a mednin yet, it was pretty scary for a fourteen year old to see something like that." She shivered again. Ryuu felt her fist clench tighter in his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Ryuu replied clutching her close to his chest, feeling her heart pound, "No one should have to go through that, especially not you." He kissed her wet cheek.

"I'm sorry to cause you to worry so. I don't mean to." Her voice was tiny and child-like.

Ryuu smiled, "Someone needs to worry about you too you know mednin-san."

Tenshi gave him a small smile, "Thank you Ryuu."

"No problem at all. Now get some sleep." He said. When he looked down, Tenshi had already followed his advice. He gently smiled and kissed her forehead one last time, "Sleep well. Tomorrow is when the battle will start."


	34. Chapter 34

Depressingly, I do not own Naruto but what is more depressing is that this is almost done….

Chap 34

Tenshi woke up first the next morning. She had had another weird dream last night and Ryuu had been in it. She saw him across the embers fast asleep and smiled. She quietly went over to him and bent to say a soft, "Thank you, Ryuu."

To her surprise, he opened his eyes and grinned mischievously, "You're welcome."

Tenshi was startled, "I-I thought you were asleep." She turned away, embarrassed.

Ryuu chuckled.

"Nah, I was just about to wake up. Seeing your face first thing is much nicer than a rock and dirt ceiling." He sat up and stretched.

Tenshi rolled her eyes and remembered her dream. She blushed again. "I-I'll go get something to eat." She began to leave. Ryuu quickly grasped her hand, "I'm coming too. You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"I-if you want…."

"I already said so. Let's go."

They worked side by side in the late morning. Tenshi was quiet.

"Something on your mind?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, but don't worry about it." She smiled.

"All right—"

"I'll be over here." She said, indicating a place not too far away.

"Be careful." Ryuu cautioned.

"I have Hikaru with me. I'll be perfectly fine."

As Tenshi bent to pick some berries, she thought about her dream _What had that icy-fiery shadow been? It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen! It also sounded a lot like Ryuu…."_

A chill went down her spine all of a sudden. "What is—" then she saw it. The mist. That horrible, horrible mist with the scent of old blood. She dropped her bag and let out a bone-shattering scream as the horror of her dreams materialized out of nowhere….


	35. Chapter 35

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
>this is the final chapter *sniff*<br>I'd like to take this chance to thank the ones who have been faithful readers. There might not have been that many, but, to each and every one of you (how ever few or many :) ) I am grateful. ^_^

For the final time (at least for this one ;) ) I do NOT own Naruto…..

Chap 35

Ryuu heard the blood-curdling scream. _Tenshi!_ He thought and took off in the direction she had gone in.

"There you are my sweet Inuzuka girl! My have you grown in the last few years! Quite attractive indeed!" came a gravelly voice from the gargoyle. A blue-white flame flickered in its empty sockets.

"Why are you haunting me?" Tenshi demanded, dangerously close to tears, "I haven't done a single thing!"

"Because, it is fun to frighten pretty little girls to death." He replied nonchalantly.

"That's horrible!" Tenshi felt much braver than she actually felt.

"Well, shell we begin the entertainment then?"

"Tenshi found herself bound to a tree. "Let me go! Please!" she wept.

"No." the monster seized her chin in its clawed hand, "First I'll make you bleed a little bit, then we can have some _real_ fun."

Ryuu frantically looked for Tenshi. When he had found her, she was collapsed on the ground, scars covering her body.

"What?"

"How does that feel?"

Tenshi didn't say a word. Her entire body hurt. It felt broken.

"And now….for the best part!" it raised its fourteen katanas.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice commanded.

Tenshi moved her head to see Ryuu standing there in the mist.

"How can you not be under my genjutsu?"

Ryuu grinned coldly, "Because, the blood of the Katane flows in me. But, you already knew that, didn't you Crimelord? Now, I can see your true form and get rid of you for good."

"You wouldn't use _that_ again after such a short time now would you?"

"I will if it saves Tenshi. You've put her through enough. It's time to end this." He ripped the bandages off, revealing his marred hand. It bulged as the snakes transformed him.

The battle raged on and on. Tenshi was weak and horrified at the entire thing.

"This is it for you!" Ryuu said making a fist of flaming ice-blue and fiery-red snake heads. With one lethal movement, the Crimelord was dead. Ryuu spat on the dirt disgustedly. The little tongue of fire flickered and vanished. He slowly turned around to see Tenshi staring wide-eyed at him. Ryuu realized that she had seen everything. The transformation, the battle, this form….He turned away, "I'll bet you're disgusted aren't you?"

Silence.

A small movement; the sound of soft footsteps; a raven colored head…..

"Don't touch me Tenshi!" he warned, "You'll get hurt!"

He felt her dainty hand on his cheek as she turned his face gently towards her. The flames didn't bother her. Ryuu saw her gentle smile. The girl shook her head, "Mmm-mm." she replied, and laid her head on his chest. The flames parted and enveloped her welcomingly. Ryuu had never seen anything like this before! Any person who approached him in this form was instantly incinerated. Why was Tenshi unbothered?

"No Ryuu." She softly said, "Right now, you need someone to touch you and to let you know that they care. This doesn't scare me at all. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid—" he began, still in shock.

"That I would reject you? You know I'm not like that at all." Her sweet voice broke in.

Ryuu said nothing.

Tenshi's musical voice went on even more quietly, "Ryuu, I may not have known how to express it because I was afraid too."

"Of what?"

"I was afraid that if I ever told you or even showed you what I'm about to say, that it would ruin everything, but from what I've seen over the past few days…."  
>Ryuu looked directly into her eyes, ice-blue meeting gentle lavender deeply, "What are you saying Tenshi?"<p>

"You're always by my side protecting me, watching out for me, and I noticed it a long time ago. You never said anything, but just the way you acted proclaimed it and I didn't want to notice…" she babbled.

Ryuu gently smiled and put a warm finger on her lips, silencing her, "Let me say it first before you do. It's only right;" he whispered fondly, "I love you Tenshi. I always have and always will."

"I-I—" she stammered not being able to tear her eyes away. Ryuu met her lips with his.

"Don't you say another word. I know." He murmured, lips hovering above hers briefly, eyes looking deeply into hers. Quicker than a blink, Ryuu brought his lips the last few millimeters, sealing the gap between them. It was gentle, and warm…like the way a fire warms a hearth on a cold winter day. Ryuu wrapped his arms around her, enclosing the girl in a warm, soft embrace. The flames surrounded the two, bringing a smile to a pair of sharp byakugan eyes, ten kilometers away.

"Well?" Kiba said.

Hinata smiled, "It's done. That monster won't bother her anymore."

"Hmph." Kiba grunted, "Only for _another_ one take her away." He grumbled.

"Kiba?"

"That's one obstacle out of the way; the other is that guy who is touching her right now."

Hinata smiled, "A little bitter are we?"

Kiba didn't answer. Hinata smiled and looped her arm through his, "Tenshi's not a little girl anymore, Kiba. You were going to have to give her up sometime."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, "But that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Hinata kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder, "Do you think Tou-sama was happy when I told him that I was going to marry you? That my _cousin_ was happy that I fell in love with an Inuzuka?"

Kiba smiled a bit bitterly at the memory, "Nope. I remember their reactions." He stifled a laugh, "They were about to kill me right there."

"But I married you anyway, and now Otou-sama has three beautiful grandchildren. He's not upset about it anymore." She tousled Kito's hair, "In fact, he spoils them rotten."

Kiba smiled at his wife and kissed her head, "I haven't regretted it either."

"And neither will Ryuu." She smiled. "They won't get married right away, but give them at least three years or so…."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know this?"

Hinata giggled, "Because I know everything."

**Epilogue…**

Three years….

Bells again rang in Konoha and flowers were everywhere. This time, the cause for celebration was Ryuu and Tenshi's wedding. As predicted by Hinata, three years had passed before the two were married and this time (also as it was predicted) it was _Rhys_ who was bawling.

Before the newlyweds went off, Kiba had a rather stern talk with Ryuu.

"You take good care of my girl you hear me? Otherwise, I'll come after you."

Ryuu grinned, "Don't worry. I have no intention of leaving her alone." The ice-blue eyes of the young man looked down and met with the soft lavender gaze of the short girl next to him. Her smile was radiant.

"Don't worry Tou-chan! I'll be fine." She cheerily said, once again, laying her head on her new husband's shoulder.

"I know you will." Kiba replied tenderly and kissed his daughter's forehead. The last thing he saw before the two disappeared into the sunset was Ryuu gathering Tenshi into his arms and kissing her.

*sobbing*  
>It's done! *sniffle* I'm kinda sad…this one I'm rather fond of but I'm happy that it's finally over. ^_^ I really hope you enjoyed: <strong>Daughter of an Inuzuka<br>**See ya next time and thanks for reading! *waves* Bye!

-violetrose92


End file.
